


Solo mío

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anudamiento, Derek celoso, Derek es el único Alfa de Stiles, Derek es un Alfa, Derek no confía en Joshua, Derek y Stiles se quieren mucho, Drama, F/F, Joshua es un oficial, Los betas reconocen a Scott como Alfa de la manada, M/M, Peter haciendo de las suyas, Primera vez, Relacion que se establece, Romance, Stiles confía mucho en Derek, Top/Derek, bottom/Stiles, el sheriff aprueba la relación de su hijo con un hombre lobo, el sheriff se entera de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Sin darse cuenta, Stiles se ha vuelto una constante en su vida y puede sentir perfectamente como su lobo desea cada vez más de lo que puede darle ese chico pero todo cambia cuando un nuevo oficial llega a la estación y se gana rápidamente la simpatía de ambos Stilinski pero a él no lo engaña con sus falsas sonrisas, ni aparente amabilidad, mucho menos cuando demuestra tener interés en SU adolescente hiperactivo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Solo mío.   
> Parejas: Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Joshua (unilateral)  
> Género: Romance, Drama.   
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.   
> Notas del fic: La historia se ambienta posterior a la segunda temporada. Jackson se queda en la ciudad, no existe la amenaza de la manada de Alfas y tanto Erika como Boyd regresan.

El moreno observa la hora en su teléfono antes de sentarse en un extremo del sillón mientras bufa despacio. ¿En qué momento comenzó a desear tanto pasar cada segundo que pueda junto al adolescente hiperactivo? Todo es por su culpa, si no fuera por esa maldita terquedad y persistencia, nunca habría bajado la guardia, permitiendo que ese chico entre en su vida y ahora no puede imaginar volver a los días en que se encontraba solo la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Un olor familiar lo saca de sus pensamientos y unos segundos después, el castaño entra sin siquiera anunciarse o pedir permiso mientras tararea una canción y carga su mochila en la espalda. 

-Hola, Sourwolf, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya comiste? Porque yo me muero de hambre, así que cocinaré algo rápido- afirma caminando hasta el sillón y deja su bolso antes de quitarse la sudadera, quedando solo con una camiseta de rayas verde musgo y azul- Siento llegar tarde pero me castigaron y todo por culpa de Scott- se queja con un bufido mientras se dirige a la cocina, recolectando en el refrigerador todo lo necesario para preparar unas hamburguesas- Ahora que por fin arregló las cosas con Allison y volvieron a estar juntos, previa aprobación de Argent, volvieron a sus citas románticas cada tarde, a veces en la noche y yo soy quien tiene que escucharlo parlotear sobre lo fantástico que es, “Allison es perfecta”, “El nuevo corte de cabello le queda estupendo”, “¿Has oído alguna vez una voz más bonita que la de Allison?”, “La chaqueta de hoy le queda perfecta”, “Me encanta como sonríe” y un montón de cosas más que ya me tienen aburrido, adoro a mi amigo y me alegra que todo esté yendo bien con Allison pero debería calmarse un poco, a veces se vuelve muy molesto, ¿Has estado con alguien que deseas callar tomándolo por el cuello?- pregunta observando fijamente al moreno, quien arquea una ceja y lo señala con la cabeza- Oh… jajajaja… lo siento, he estado hablado desde que llegué, me quedaré callado.  
-Está bien, no me molesta, Stiles, antes deseé muchas veces callarte tomándote por el cuello pero supongo que ya me acostumbré a tu voz.   
-Gracias, como iba diciendo, estaba tan cansado de escucharlo, no pude evitar gritarle que se callara y por supuesto que Harris, quien me odia muchísimo, después de ridiculizarme me castigó, me tuve que quedar dos horas, completamente aburrido hasta que se compadeció de mí, porque mi estómago comenzó a reclamar comida y me dejó ir, es un tarado, si me aprecias un poquito, Derek, conviértete en un lobo y comételo, en serio. 

Aún cuando finge estar mirando hacia las escaleras de caracol, el moreno escucha atentamente todo lo que dice el castaño, quien ha aumentado la velocidad de su monologo mientras le cuenta la divertida fiesta que habrá en casa de Lydia el próximo fin de semana. En un momento, está tan concentrado en contarle cada detalle, que el Alfa se apresura en levantarse para dar vuelta las hamburguesas antes de que se quemen. 

-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado- se disculpa el menor con una sonrisa y busca un bol para picar el tomate- Entonces, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? O sea, no tienes que estar conmigo, no es una cita, jajajaja, sería divertido ir juntos, ya sabes, como amigos, el resto de la manada también estará ahí, incluso Peter irá, aunque sospecho que solo será porque la lagartija prometió que habría alcohol, como sea, ¿Quieres venir? Por favor, acepta, será divertido, no tienes que bailar, podemos beber y charlar… o simplemente estar callados.   
-No me gustan las fiestas, Stiles, gracias pero no iré.   
-Oh… entiendo… será aburrido no tenerte ahí, Derek… 

El Alfa percibe claramente la decepción del chico y por unos segundos, quiere cambiar de respuesta, asegurarle que lo acompañará con tal de volver a ver esa bonita sonrisa otra vez.   
Cuando las hamburguesas están listas, los dos se acomodan en el sillón para comer y es el menor quien se asegura de mantener una conversación, más bien monologo. 

-Oh, casi lo olvido, no te conté lo que pasó ayer cuando llegué a mi casa, hay un nuevo oficial en la estación, su nombre es Joshua Prescott y es bastante amable, estuvimos charlando un poco ayer, mi papá me contó que viene de California, tiene excelentes observaciones en su hoja de vida y su jefe habla maravillas de él, además es guapo.  
-¿Ahora te gustan los ayudantes de tu padre?- pregunta el lobo sin poder contener el gruñido, ni su ceño fruncido al escuchar esas palabras.   
-¿Qué? No, no, te equivocas, Derek, para empezar, a mí no me gustan los hombres, recuerda que por años, tuve un enamoramiento, mejor dicho, obsesión con Lydia, por fin pude superarlo, como sea, no me gustan- señala lo último con un ligero titubeo que no pasa por alto para el mayor, quien esboza una discreta sonrisa.   
-Así que no te gustan los hombres, ¿Y qué hay de los lobos?  
-¿Lobos? No entiendo, Derek… ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? No entiendo- suelta frotándose las manos muy nervioso y evita a toda costa el contacto visual.   
-Por Isaac, pasan bastante tiempo juntos, sueles estar con él cuando no estás aquí- responde como si no fuera importante, aunque es todo lo contrario y debe admitir que siente un poco de celos por la cercanía de ese parcito.   
-¿Qué? ¿Isaac? ¿Por qué crees que hay algo entre nosotros? Es ridículo, Derek, solo somos amigos y una cosa que hacen los amigos, es pasar tiempo juntos, no olvides que tengo un mejor amigo que ahora apenas me toma en cuenta por su novia, es natural que busque otros amigos con quienes pasar el tiempo y considerando que no puedo estar todos los días aquí, salgo a juguetear con tus lobitos. 

Si se enfadó al escuchar lo de “otros amigos”, eso rápidamente se esfumó con las palabras que le siguieron, ¿Stiles quiere estar con él? Eso es precisamente lo mismo que tanto desea, al igual que su lobo, quien parece ronronear cada vez que están juntos y desea tomar más de ese fantástico chico. Por supuesto que no está dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, así que coloca su mejor cara de indiferencia y le da un sorbo distraído a su cerveza. 

-No me molesta si vienes más seguido, ahora que Isaac vive con Scott, solo Peter está merodeando por aquí de vez en cuando, solo viene a molestar pero bueno, ¿Cuándo ha hecho algo útil desde que volvió?- suelta con un gruñido de molestia, ya que ese idiota se ha dado cuenta de lo que le pasa con el adolescente hiperactivo.   
-No quiero defenderlo pero fue útil ayudando con el Kanima, por supuesto que quería protección a cambio, como sea, dudo que ustedes tengan mucho de que conversar, ni siquiera lo consideras tu familia pero sigue siendo lo único que te queda, por eso le permites estar en la manada.   
-Ya no tengo manada, ambos sabemos que solo soy el Alfa porque tengo ojos rojos, ellos aceptaron volver, aceptaron quedarse por Scott y si Jackson me apoya, no es porque quiere ser mi beta, es porque detesta mucho más a Scott que a mí, así que no, no tengo manada, sería más correcto decir que es la manada de Scott y yo de vez en cuando colaboro con ustedes, nada más- afirma apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. 

Por más que la situación le desagrade, no tiene muchas opciones, un lobo solitario no es rival si vuelven a ser atacados por una amenaza sobrenatural o cazadores dementes como lo fue Gerard, incluso su idiota tío lo sabe, porque sigue ahí.   
Cuando rescataron a Erika y Boyd de los cazadores, después de encargarse del Kanima, Isaac se reunió con ellos y dejó muy en claro que solo se quedará si quien dirige ese paquete es Scott, no él, por supuesto que los otros betas apoyaron la moción y finalmente, todo quedó en un liderazgo compartido, aunque claro, eso solo es algo de imagen, la verdad es otra. 

-Un momento, lo importante es que todos estamos bien, lo demás son tecnicismos y ten una cosa muy clara, puede que los demás ya no te reconozcan como el Sourwolf que los dirige pero para mí, tú sigues siendo el Alfa- asegura con tal seriedad que el moreno se sorprende un poco y toma por la barbilla al adolescente, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos- Mi Alfa- repite al mismo tiempo que enseña su cuello en señal de sumisión, tal como ha leído en varios libros que le prestó Deaton- Así es como un beta se presenta frente a su Alfa ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, Stiles, lo has hecho muy bien, ¿Y qué dirá, Scott? Estás en su manada, eres su beta, no mío.   
-Si los tuyos pudieron escogerlo como su Alfa, aunque no tenga ojos rojos, entonces yo puedo escoger también, ¿Crees que recibiría órdenes de Scott? No, no, es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y seamos honestos, yo soy el cerebro de los dos, podemos ser compañeros de crímenes, cómplices pero no es mi Alfa, en cambio, yo haría todo lo que me ordenaras, Derek- afirma con sus brillantes ojos marrones fijos en el moreno, quien deja la cerveza en el suelo y se acerca más, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.   
-¿Absolutamente todo?- pregunta dejándose llevar por los fuertes deseos de su lobo por tomar a ese humano tan especial.   
-Sí, mi Alfa, todo. 

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, el moreno acorta la distancia hasta capturar los labios contrarios en un beso que se hace cada vez más y más hambriento, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. En cosa de segundos, tumba al castaño en el sillón, quien deja caer su refresco para luego rodearle el cuello con los brazos, buscando más contacto. 

No necesita de sus sentidos lobunos para saber cuánto lo desea el adolescente y el anhelo es compartido. Cuando está por quitarle la camiseta, el ruido de la puerta lo hace reaccionar y escucha aquella molesta voz que lo hace gruñir. 

-Vaya, vaya, cuanto diversión hay por aquí, con gusto me uniré a us—  
-Ni lo sueñes- gruñe el Alfa apartándose a regañadientes del menor, quien se ha colocado muy rojo al ser descubierto- Lárgate de aquí, Peter, estamos ocupados.   
-Eso ya lo noté, que suertudo al poder tocar al cachorro, yo le haría de to—  
-Una palabra más y te arrancaré el cuello- ordena el Alfa colocándose de pie con el ceño fruncido, ya que sabe que su familiar no está jugando, realmente sería capaz de intentar algo- ¿Qué quieres, Peter?   
-Pensé que podríamos tener una tarde de chicos, beber, charla un poco pero estás ocupado y ya que quieres toda la diversión solo para ti, me iré, nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana y sé amable con el cachorro, Derek, no olvides que es virgen- canturrea muy divertido y le guiña un ojo al humano antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.   
-Vamos a comer, ese idiota arruinó todo- gruñe el moreno muy enfadado para luego recoger su cerveza y le da un largo trago.   
-No te enfades- señala el menor dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de subir hasta su oído- No olvides que haré todo lo que me ordenes, mi Alfa. 

Al hombre lobo debe usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a tumbar al menor sobre el sillón y hacerle el amor el resto de la tarde pero no quiere arriesgarse a que su molesto tío regrese a espiarlos, así que solo se limita a asentir. Por supuesto que no olvidará que ese chico tan especial seguirá todas sus órdenes. 

+++ +++ +++

¿Por qué está ahí? Se supone que no asistiría a la fiesta en la casa de la pelirroja pero cada tarde que pasa junto al adolescente hiperactivo (lo cual ha sido todos los días desde que le dejó en claro que lo escoge como su Alfa), no ha hecho más que reafirmar los deseos que tanto él como su lobo experimentan a diario y tampoco fue de mucha ayuda que Peter comenzara a llenarle la cabeza con estúpidas ideas, siendo la más detestable, que durante esa fiesta, alguien podría fijarse en Stiles y lo perderá. 

Ignorando todas las miradas a su alrededor, se dirige hasta el jardín trasero y busca a su beta con insistencia hasta que lo encuentra cerca de la piscina, platicando muy animado con un hombre que no conoce pero a juzgar por lo cómodo que está, no le cabe duda que debe tratarse del nuevo oficial que llegó a la estación, quien ya ha sido invitado por el sheriff a cenar a su casa. ¿Qué hace ese sujeto ahí? Duda mucho que el castaño lo invitara. 

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunta Peter desde su derecha, sobresaltándolo por la inesperada aparición- Se llama Joshua, es uno de los ayudantes del sheriff, apenas llegó, Stiles no se ha apartado de él y parecen bastante cercano ¿Verdad? Te lo advertí, alguien—  
-Cierra la boca, ese sujeto no le pondrá un dedo encima a Stiles, es mío- gruñe sin tomar en cuenta la sonrisa de diversión del mayor y se apresura en llegar junto a ellos- Stiles.   
-¡Derek! Pensé que no vendrías, que bueno que cambiaras de idea- afirma con una gran sonrisa y posa la mano casualmente en su brazo derecho- No se conocen aún ¿Verdad? Él es Joshua Prescott, el nuevo oficial del que te hablé, Joshua, él es mi amigo, Derek Hale y no te engañes por su expresión hostil, es así con todos, no lo tomes personal, además no muerde, ¡Aaahh!- grita cuando le pellizcan un costado del vientre y rueda los ojos con cansancio- Ya ves, es todo un encanto.

El moreno inspecciona al hombre frente a él, quien no parece la gran cosa como para pensar que podría quitarle a su humano, tiene el cabello rubio, ojos marrones claros, un lunar en la comisura derecha del labio, un cuerpo atlético (seguramente se ejercita a diario), es de su misma estatura y parece tener unos treinta y cinco años. Definitivamente, no representa una competencia para él. 

-¿Quieres algo de beber, Derek? Jackson trajo unos tragos- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión mientras lo observa expectante y recibe un asentimiento- Muy bien, como ordene, majestad, ¿Tú quieres algo, Joshua? Y no seas tímido, no es molestia.   
-Gracias, Stiles, te aceptaré unos bocadillos, unos dulces, por favor.   
-Entendido, quédense aquí, regreso pronto- señala antes de perderse entre los asistentes a la fiesta.   
-Así que, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Stiles? Parecen muy cercanos- comenta el rubio casualmente y no le gusta lo que está percibiendo de él.  
-Somos amigos, ¿Y tú? Llevas casi una semana aquí y ya pareces amigo íntimo del sheriff, te ha invitado a comer- afirma con cautela y durante varios segundos, ambos se miran fijamente, en un reto silencioso.   
-Noah ha sido muy amable conmigo y como soy nuevo en la ciudad, fue muy amable al invitarme a cenar a su casa y su hijo es igual, es un chico bastante amable, divertido, inteligen—  
-No tienes que decirme como es Stiles, lo conozco mejor que tú- lo interrumpe apretando la mandíbula y capta el cambio en los ojos contrarios- No te hagas ilusiones con él, no te quiero cerca de Stiles, a él puedes mentirle y ocultar tus intenciones tras esa falsa sonrisa pero a mí no.   
-Tú tampoco me engañas, Derek, parece que eres mucho más que amigo de Stiles, o eso es lo que quieres, creo que deberías ser tú quien no se haga ilusiones, ¿Qué diría Noah si supiera el real interés que tienes en su hijo? Los comentarios sobre ti no son buenos, Derek, no eres el tipo de hombre que un padre querría para su hijo- asegura el oficial sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación y lentamente rodea al moreno hasta quedar a su espalda, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído- ¿Ya le has dicho al sheriff lo que realmente eres, bestia? 

El Alfa abre más los ojos al escuchar aquellas inesperadas palabras y se gira rápidamente hacia el rubio, quien solo se limita a dedicarle una sonrisa y antes de que pueda decir o preguntar algo, Stiles regresa con sus respectivos pedidos, entregándoselos a cada uno para luego platicarles sobre la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Jackson mientras buscaba los bocadillos. 

-En serio, no sé qué le sucede a ese idiota conmigo, ya sé, hazme un favor, Joshua, cuando te encuentres con el deportivo de ese idiota, detenlo y dale un buen susto por mí, eso te dará muchos puntos con mi papá- canturrea guiñándole un ojo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios y se sobresalta cuando lo toman por el brazo- ¿Derek?   
-Ven, tenemos que hablar, adiós, Joshua. 

Sin darle tiempo de despedirse, el Alfa se lleva al adolescente al interior de la casa y suben las escaleras para encerrarse en una de las habitaciones, la cual supone que es para las visitas, ya que está pulcramente ordenada y no hay fotografías, ni nada. En un rápido movimiento, empuja al castaño sobre la cama, iniciando un apasionado beso que es correspondido de la misma forma y cuando la falta de aire se hace presente, ambos se separan jadeando. 

-Vaya… quiero otro de esos, Sourwolf- pide con una sonrisa de diversión mientras acaricia a espalda contraria en círculos- ¿Ocurrió algo con Joshua? No fuiste muy cortes, o sea, sé que cortesía no es una palabra que esté en tu vocabulario habitual pero fuiste más grosero que de costumbre, por lo general, te hubieras dado media vuelta y marchado, ¿De que estaban hablando?  
-No quiero que te acerques a ese sujeto, Stiles, no me agrada.   
-¿Por qué? A mí sí, Joshua es amable, se ríe con mis bromas, entiende mis referencias de Star Wars, es bastante bueno en su trabajo, es como mi papá pero la versión menos estricta y más relajada- afirma con una sonrisa que se esfuma al notar el brillo rojizo de los ojos contrarios- ¿Qué te sucede? Me estás asustando, Sourwolf.   
-Ese hombre no me agrada, Stiles, solo confía en mí, por favor, mantente alejado de él, no es de fiar- ordena con el ceño fruncido y recibe un asentimiento como respuesta que lo hace sonreír- Promételo.   
-Prometo que no me acercaré a Joshua pero lo saludaré si me encuentro con él de casualidad en la estación y no es conversable, a menos que me digas por qué desconfías tanto de él.   
-Te lo diré pero necesito averiguar un par de cosas primero, Stiles- replica antes de apoderarse de los labios del menor en un apasionado beso mientras cuela sus manos bajo la camiseta ajena hasta que lo apartan por el pecho- ¿Stiles?   
-Regresemos a la fiesta, no me malentiendas, Derek, me encantaría continuar con esto pero no aquí, no es el lugar, cualquiera nos podría encontrar y no quiero que nos interrumpan en la mejor parte- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión y le da un último beso al hombre lobo antes de que éste se levante, ayudándole a hacerlo también-No te preocupes, lobito, continuaremos pronto con esto, lo prometo. 

El resto de la noche, el chico hiperactivo cumple con su promesa de no acercarse al oficial y se queda con él. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, acompaña al menor hasta su jeep y por más que insiste en ir a dejarlo hasta su casa, no puede convencerlo, así que se conforma con seguirlo en su camaro para asegurarse que llegue bien y luego se marcha hacia el Loft. Si Joshua ya sabe que es un hombre lobo, entonces no es casualidad que esté en Beacon Hills y no va a permitir que cause problemas, ni mucho menos que Stiles termine herido por su culpa. 

+++ +++ +++

¿Qué demonios hace ese sujeto ahí? De acuerdo, quizás está exagerando, después de todo las personas necesitan comer así que van a tiendas o supermercados a hacer compras pero no entiende su mala suerte para que ese idiota esté justo ahí, a la misma hora que Stiles propuso ir por algunas cosas. 

-Que coincidencia, Joshua, ¿Qué haces aquí? O sea, es evidente que estás comprando, ¿Es tu día libre o tienes trabajo de noche?- pregunta el adolescente hiperactivo con una sonrisa mientras sostiene un frasco de mayonesa.   
-Es mi día libre, mañana tengo el turno de noche, igual que tú papá, ¿Y ustedes? No pensé que fueran tan amigos, tú papá no parece tener una buena opinión sobre Derek, ¿Sabe que estás con él o eres un chico malo también?- señala haciendo reír al castaño, quien agita una mano con diversión.   
-Todo ha sido un malentendido con Derek, mi papá solo necesita conocerlo más pero arreglaremos ese pronto, somos amigos, se tiene que acostumbrar que pasamos tiempo juntos, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya conociste a una linda chica y le prepararás una romántica cena a la luz de las velas? Lo sabía, pillín, no eres tan santurrón como aparentas- canturrea con malicia y mueve las cejas.   
-No, Stiles, solo será otra cena desabrida y probablemente quemada frente al televisor, nada especial.   
-Oh, que aburrido, ¿Y si vienes a cenar con nosotros? Haré unas hamburguesas, no es por sonar arrogante pero cocino muy bien, mi papá dice que seré una buena ama de casa, ¿Quieres ve— una mano cubriendo su boca, le impide terminar la oración y gira un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada seria del Alfa.   
-Ya lo escuchaste, Stiles, el oficial Prescott tiene excelentes planes para esta tarde, no vamos a molestarlo, ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós.

El moreno se lleva de inmediato al adolescente hiperactivo de ahí y cruza varios pasillos hasta que se detiene en donde están los congelados. Ni de broma permitirá que ese sujeto coloque un solo pie en su Loft, no cuando todavía no sabe cuáles son sus reales intenciones y si el comentario de la fiesta, fue porque conoce su condición como hombre lobo. 

-Derek, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta el menor en cuanto quitan la mano que cubre su boca y cruza los brazos con reproche- Fuiste muy grosero con Joshua.   
-Ya te dije que no te quiero cerca de él y prometiste que te alejarías, ¿Por qué querías invitarlo a comer con nosotros? No lo quiero en mi Loft, ni cerca de ti, no confío en él, Stiles, por favor hazme caso- pide tomando el frasco de mayonesa para colocarlo en la canasta y busca las hamburguesas en los diferentes congeladores.   
-Todavía no me has dicho algo, Derek, ¿Por qué no confías en él? Necesito saberlo, no puedes colocarte así solo porque charlamos un poco, si estás celoso, no tienes que—

Rodando los ojos, decide callar al castaño, iniciando un beso que no tarda en volverse más y más hambriento hasta que alguien lo empuja por la espalda, provocando que rompa el contacto y se gira con un gruñido, descubriendo sin ninguna sorpresa, que se trata de ese idiota oficial, quien se disculpa con una fingida sonrisa antes de tomar unas hamburguesas y se despide de ellos, marchándose por el pasillo. 

-Qué vergüenza, nos vio… tengo que hablar con él, esta no es la forma en que debe enterarse mi papá- afirma el menor con nerviosismo pero una mano en su brazo le impide moverse de ahí- ¿Derek?   
-Yo hablaré con él, Stiles, busca lo que falta, te alcanzo en la caja, ve. 

El moreno esperó que sus palabras fueran acatadas y fue con el rubio, a quien encontró frente a los cereales. Es más que evidente que ese sujeto hizo todo a propósito y ahora no le cabe dudas que su objetivo es el adolescente pero no va a permitir que alguien se lo quite. Nadie lo apartará de su compañero. 

-Pensé que sería el bonito Stiles quien vendría, ¿Qué quieres, Derek? Es evidente que no te agrado, aunque no entiendo por qué- afirma sonriendo antes de tomar una de las cajas de la repisa.  
-Sabes perfectamente por qué, a mí no me engañas como a Stiles, con tu falsa amabilidad, ¿A qué has venido aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta manteniendo la vista fija en el oficial, quien no se deja amedrentar con su ceño fruncido.   
-Vaya, pensé que resulta evidente lo que una persona hace en un supermercado, creo que tendrás que salir más seguido, Derek, te lo explicaré, en un supermercado, suelen venir las personas a—  
-No juegues conmigo, idiota y te diré esto por última vez, aléjate de Stiles o—  
-¿O qué? ¿Qué harás, Derek Hale? No creo que estés en condiciones de amenazarme, ¿Qué diría el sheriff sobre esto? ¿O Stiles? No quedarás muy bien con ellos y es evidente lo mucho que te gusta el bonito Stiles pero no te culpo, ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de él? Sus pecas, estoy seguro que están por cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus brazos, su pecho, sus piernas, su espalda, la parte interna de sus muslos, ese traserito tan firme que se marca bajo el pantalón que—  
-Cállate- ordena el Alfa tomándolo por los brazos y lo empotra contra la repisa, importándole bien poco que caiga la canasta con las compras del rubio.  
-¿Molesto, Derek? Yo lo haría gritar y gemir más que tú, voy a hacerlo- afirma con una sonrisa de diversión antes de bajar la voz- Voy a follarlo y tendrá mi olor en él, tan profundo que no podrás borrarlo y cada vez que estés a su lado, sabrás que fue mío primero, podrás olerlo ¿Verdad? 

El Alfa hace más fuerte el agarre en el oficial y cuando está considerando arrancarle el cuello a ese bastardo, alguien lo jala hacia atrás por el brazo y se encuentra la mirada llena de reproche del adolescente, quien apenas lo aleja, se enfoca completamente en el mayor y en ese momento lo entiende, todo fue parte de su plan para provocarlo, dejándolo mal con su compañero. 

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Derek? Por favor discúlpalo, Joshua, él no es así, de verdad, no es una persona agresiva, lo siento mucho…   
-Está bien, Stiles, es más que obvio que a tu amigo no le agrado pero está bien, no te preocupes y tampoco le diré a Noah lo que vi, él no estaría de acuerdo con que salgas con alguien que tiene problemas de control- señala el rubio frotándose los brazos despacio antes de recoger las cosas que va a comprar con la ayuda del menor- Gracias, Stiles, nos vemos por ahí y avísame si sucede algo ¿Sí? No soy tu padre pero si tuviera un hijo, me preocuparía que estuviera con alguien así de violento. 

Derek le dirige una mirada molesta al oficial y no se relaja hasta que desparece por el pasillo en dirección a una de las cajas de la entrada. Ahora sí que no le caben dudas de las intenciones de ese bastardo y no va a permitir que se atreva a colocarle un solo dedo encima al adolescente hiperactivo, además de que hablará con la manada para descubrir la verdadera identidad de ese hombre, porque aún cuando no huele algo raro en él, sabe que hay lobos lo suficientemente peligrosos para esconder su aroma. 

-¿Me puedes explicar que estaba pasando entre ustedes? No tienes que llegar a ese punto para que no le cuente a mi papá que nos vio besándonos, bastaba con que lo pidieras por favor- se queja el castaño con un tono de reproche que hace gruñir de frustración al mayor.   
-Ese sujeto sabe lo que soy, Stiles y provocó todo esto porque quiere alejarte de mí, porque le gustas.  
-¿Qué? Por favor, Derek, no porque alguien es amable conmigo, significa que tiene otras intenciones, no puedes ser tan celoso y antes de que me contradigas, te recuerdo, que creías que había algo entre Isaac y yo, tampoco he olvidado lo mucho que te molesta saber que he estado hablando con Peter, no puedes colocarte celoso de cada persona que se acerque a mí, tú eres mi lobo favorito, mi Alfa- asegura con una sonrisa de diversión y en cuanto se asegura que no hay alguien cerca, rodea el cuello del mayor con el brazo libre para iniciar un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la forma y se apartan al cabo de unos segundos- Ahora olvidemos esto y vamos a buscar lo que falta, todavía tengo hambre.   
-De acuerdo. 

Tal vez ese sujeto ha conseguido engañar al chico hiperactivo con sus falsas sonrisas y amabilidad pero a él no, así que en cuanto descubra, con exactitud, que es Joshua, va a destrozarlo con sus propias garras. Al igual que lo hará, si se atreve a tocar a su compañero.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Estás seguro que no son solo celos de tu parte?- pregunta el beta tomando una de las cervezas que están sobre la barra y va a sentarse al sillón mientras observa a su sobrino, quien está de pie frente al gran ventanal, con la mirada perdida al otro lado del cristal.  
-No son celos, Peter, ese sujeto no es lo que aparenta, ¿Cómo explicas lo que me dijo en la fiesta? ¿O en el supermercado la semana pasada? Él sabe lo que soy, probablemente también sepa de ti y los demás, no es de confianza, tampoco es uno de los buenos, ¿Sabes que es lo que creo? Que es un hombre lobo lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar su olor o un cazador? En California hay cazadores, Laura y yo estuvimos un tiempo ahí, ¿Qué más podría ser? Está aquí para acabar con nosotros- afirma al mismo tiempo que se da la vuelta mientras mantiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.  
-Un momento, Derek, analicemos esto con la mente fría de acuerdo, eso significa que no mezcles su interés en Stiles con que vino a causar problemas, hasta el momento, no ha ocurrido algo, todo sigue tan tranquilo como antes de que Joshua llegara aquí. El que te llamara bestia, en la fiesta de Lydia, yo lo consideraría más bien un insulto, ya sabes, tu reputación te precede, al igual que la mía, no necesariamente llamarte bestia, significa que sabe que eres un hombre lobo- explica el mayor colocándose de pie y le tiende la cerveza al Alfa, quien la toma apretando los labios con molestia- Lo que pasó en el supermercado, tampoco es muy revelador, dejó en claro que tiene un interés en Stiles, el de llevarlo a la cama pero no está claro que sepa lo que eres, Derek, podría ser que—  
-¡Que nada! Ese sujeto dijo “cada vez que estés a su lado, sabrás que fue mío primero, podrás olerlo”, ¿Qué más podría significar eso, Peter?  
-Tal vez que podrás oler su perfume en Stiles y así sabrás que estuvieron juntos- responde el beta con una sonrisa de diversión que hace gruñir al menor- De acuerdo, no te enfades, solo estamos analizando esto de la manera más objetiva posible, si crees que ese sujeto es una amenaza para todos, no solo tu relación con Stiles, entonces hay que probarlo y la gran pregunta es ¿Cómo? Hasta el momento, solo has conseguido quedar mal con tu chico. 

El moreno le da un largo trago a la botella antes de girarse hacia el ventanal, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Es cierto, lo único que ha logrado con sus comentarios, es que Stiles piense que está muy celoso de ese estúpido oficial y no está tomando la situación con el peso que debería, aunque lo entiende, ya que no ha resaltado el hecho de que podría ser una amenaza para la manada, sino que le molesta que se acerque a ese sujeto. 

Peter tiene razón, la única forma de aclarar todo eso, es probándolo con hechos concretos, unos que no den lugar a segundas interpretaciones, ni duda. 

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- pregunta observando a su familiar, quien esboza una sonrisa asintiendo- ¿Cuál?  
-La más simple de todas, sigue con tus citas con Stiles, no le menciones más el tema y yo me haré cargo de la investigación, voy a seguir a ese sujeto, descubriré donde vive y cuando nos aseguremos que esté trabajando, entonces iremos a revisar su casa, ¿Qué te parece? Si oculta algo, lo encontraremos todo ahí- señala alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación hasta que percibe un aroma familia- Ya llegó tu chico, quédate con él e intenta relajarte, yo iré a vigilar la comisaría y seguiré a ese sujeto, si trabaja mañana, nos reuniremos temprano e iremos a revisar su casa, ahora cambia la cara, ya está aquí.  
-Hola, Sourwolf- saluda el hijo del sheriff entrando al Loft y carga su bolso en la mano derecha, usando la otra para cerrar la puerta corrediza- Traje las películas que te dije ayer, estoy seguro que te… Oh, hola, Peter, no sabía que vendrías hoy, ¿Te quedarás con nosotros? Veremos una película y cenaremos juntos.  
-Suena muy bien pero tengo otros asuntos que atender, será para otra ocasión, Stiles, nos vemos, diviértanse 

El moreno observa como su tío se marcha dejando la puerta cerrada y se enfoca en el castaño, quien deja su bolso sobre el sillón antes de ir a su lado, tomando la cerveza con la intención de darle un sorbo pero el hombre lobo la aparta con una sonrisa y acepta gustoso el beso que le dan. No quiere seguir pensando en el asunto de Joshua, esa tarde, solo será para los dos. 

-¿Qué hacías con Peter?- pregunta el menor manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura- Pensé que no te agradaba tenerlo por aquí.  
-Dijiste que debo darle una oportunidad y ya que suele venir sin invitación más seguido de lo que me gustaría, eso hice- responde instando a caminar a su compañero hasta que llegan al sillón y deja la cerveza sobre la mesita de centro- Supongo que podemos convivir en paz.  
-Lo sabía, sé que ha sido un completo idiota pero Peter es toda la familia que te queda y deberías mantenerlo cerca, no tienen que ser amigos- afirma sentándose sobre las piernas del moreno cuando éste lo hizo en el sillón.  
-Como sea, ¿Hasta qué hora te quedarás? ¿Tienes que ir a preparar la cena a tu papá?- pregunta lo último con un deje de disgusto, ya que quiere disfrutar su tiempo junto al castaño todo lo que pueda.  
-Considerando que mañana tengo instituto, papá me dio permiso hasta las diez y… bueno… esto no te gustará pero no te enfades conmigo, estoy aquí- advierte subiendo una mano hasta el cabello del lobo, quien arquea una ceja confundido- Mi papá invitó a Joshua a cenar, por supuesto que quería que me quedara pero yo le dije que no, que saldría con mis amigos, así que les dejé todo preparado para calentar en el microondas- explica escudriñando la expresión del moreno hasta que se hizo evidente que está enfadado- Yo estoy aquí, así que no te coloques celoso, Derek.  
-Ese sujeto estará en tu casa y tú tienes que irte a las diez, o sea que seguirá allá y no, no estoy celoso, ese sujeto no me agrada- insiste con el ceño fruncido. Lo que menos quiere en ese momento, es arruinar esa tarde juntos pero no puede evitar sus reacciones- No vamos a hablar de eso de nuevo, Stiles, ¿Qué película veremos? 

Realmente le hubiera gustado disfrutar de esa tarde, sin embargo, lo único que llena todos sus pensamientos es que ese bastardo estará en casa de los Stilinski durante la noche y la sola ida de que pueda intentar algo con el adolescente, lo hace enfadar muchísimo. 

Cuando son las diez, acompaña al menor en su jeep y automáticamente frunce el ceño al percibir el aroma de ese hombre en la casa, ¿Qué hace todavía ahí? Ni siquiera debería sorprenderle, de seguro está esperando la llegada del hijo del sheriff para coquetear con él o intentar algo más. Lo cual no está dispuesto a permitir. 

-Gracias por acompañarme, Derek, por cierto, este fin de semana no nos veremos mucho, el lunes comienzan mis exámenes finales en el instituto, así que mi papá me tendrá bajo arresto domiciliario para que estudie y apruebe todos, ya no le basta con amenazarme si repruebo- se queja con un bufido antes de suspirar y desciende del auto, al igual que el Alfa- Intentaré ir pero no podré quedarme mucho tiempo, le diré que saldré a buscar unos apuntes o algo así.  
-Está bien, no te preocupes, tus estudios son importantes, Stiles, tienes que prepararte bien, especialmente cuando te distraes tan fácilmente- afirma el moreno acariciando la mejilla del chico, quien cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto- Si te va bien en todo, podemos celebrarlo en mi Loft, solo los dos.  
-Esa es una fantástica idea, Derek y una excelente motivación para esforzarme, ahora obtendré las mejores calificaciones, así que prepara algo muy especial para mí- pide moviendo las cejas con malicia, dejando al descubiertos sus intenciones e inicia un lujurioso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma- Ya tengo que entrar, nos vemos y no te preocupes, solo saludaré a Joshua y me iré directo a mi habitación, ¿Estarás más tranquilo ahora?  
-No, hasta que subas a tu habitación, solo- responde apartándose del chico y éste le dedica una sonrisa, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo para ir a la puerta.  
-Ten cuidado al regresar, lobito celoso, nos vemos. 

El moreno se queda de pie en la acera, escuchando atentamente lo que ocurre dentro y como ese idiota de Joshua intenta que el adolescente se quede con ellos a charlar un poco en la sala de estar pero tal como dijo el humano, se negó cortésmente para subir con la excusa de terminar una tarea y luego dormir. Al cabo de unos segundos, aquella familiar silueta se asoma por la ventana para despedirse de él con la mano y ahora sí puede marcharse tranquilo al Loft. 

+++ +++ +++

-¿Qué estamos buscando, Derek? No hay ningún cadáver en el armario o el sótano- bromea el beta con una sonrisa de diversión antes de rodar los ojos al recibir una mirada roja como respuesta- Bien, no estás de humor.  
-Concéntrate, Peter, tenemos que encontrar pruebas, algo que indique que es un lobo, una criatura sobrenatural o un cazador- ordena con un gruñido y comienza a buscar en la sala de estar. 

Después de que su tío descubrió donde vive Joshua, a la mañana siguiente esperaron que se fuera a trabajar y entraron a la casa sin ningún problema, solo procurando que nadie los viera.  
Por más que buscan, no encuentran algo que sustente sus teorías, al menos así es hasta que revisan el dormitorio principal y frunce el ceño al sacar una fotografía del cajón del velador, en donde sale el chico hiperactivo abrazando a su padre y está muy seguro que ha visto esa misma foto en el escritorio del sheriff. 

-Ese bastardo- sisea muy enfadado con el descubrimiento y lo devuelve a su lugar, ya que no pueden levantar sospechas del allanamiento.  
-Oye, Derek, creo que tienes que ver esto, no te va a gustar ni un poco- advierte el mayor haciéndole una seña para que se acerque hasta el armario y quita el espejo de cuerpo completo que está colgado en la parte interna de una de las puertas que abren hacia afuera- Una de ellas sobresalía, no creo que esto sea evidencia de algo sobrenatural pero si es suficiente para que el sheriff también lo quiera muy lejos de su hijo. 

El moreno niega despacio mientras observa el montón de fotografías que hay, en todas ellas sale Stiles en diferentes momentos de diferentes días, en la entrada del instituto, en la calle y en la estación, en algunas pocas sale acompañado por su padre, algún amigo o él, aunque en estas últimas, su rostro está marcado con una “X” negra. ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza ese sujeto? 

-¿Le mostraremos esto al sheriff?- pregunta Peter sacando su teléfono para tomar varias fotografías de lo que han descubierto- Cuando Stiles vea esto, se espantará mucho.  
-No se lo mostraremos, no todavía, ¿Entiendes lo que significa esto? No solo está obsesionado con Stiles, lo ha estado siguiendo y te recuerdo que la semana pasada nos juntamos a entrenar con los demás, ¿Y si nos vio? De ser así, ya sabe lo que somos, en la fiesta de Lydia, no me llamó bestia por casualidad, seguramente, al saber que Stiles y yo somos amigos, comenzó a seguirlo, tal vez, coquetear con Stiles, es solo una forma de provocarme- soltó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo- Él no coquetea directamente con él, solo se mete conmigo, como lo del supermercado, Stiles mencionó que Joshua fue transferido de California, Laura y yo estuvimos un tiempo ahí, pasamos unos meses, si él sabe lo que soy, es porque—  
-Te conoce de antes de llegar a la ciudad- completa el mayor asintiendo, muy de acuerdo con las conclusiones a las que ha llegado su sobrino- Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba, debo admitir que por un momento creí que solo eran celos de tu parte, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? Ese sujeto puede herir a Stiles, ya sabe que hay algo entre ustedes, lo más fácil es deshacernos de él.  
-No es tan simple, no sabemos si está solo o con más personas y Scott no lo aprobará, si lo matamos, Stiles se peleará con su mejor amigo por defendernos, no quiero eso… buscaremos otra forma de abordar esto y lo primero, será advertir a los demás, para que estén atentos.  
-Entiendo, ¿Y eso incluye a Stiles? ¿Se lo diremos también?  
-No, si lo sabe, podría actuar raro con ese sujeto y se dará cuenta que algo va mal, no expondré a Stiles a eso, podemos turnarnos para vigilarlo hasta que decidamos que hacer con ese hombre, nadie va a actuar sin pruebas concretas, tenemos que buscar algo más, Peter- responde observando fijamente al mayor, quien asiente. 

Por más que siguieron buscando, no encontraron algo que les indicara que el rubio fuera alguna criatura sobrenatural o cazador, así que desistieron de la búsqueda y se marcharon sigilosamente, procurando no dejar ningún rastro que pudiera delatarlos. 

Cuando llegaron al Loft, el moreno revisa las fotografías que tomó su familiar y frunce el ceño con molestia. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ese sujeto siguiendo al adolescente hiperactivo? Desde ahora, tendrá que ser mucho más cuidadoso y estar más atento a su alrededor. 

-Hoy la manada se reunirá en el bosque, les diré que cambiaremos el lugar de entrenamiento pero habrá que inventar algo con Stiles o lo tendremos por a—  
-No vendrá, se está preparando para sus exámenes finales, ya me dijo que no podrá venir muy seguido estos días- explica el moreno devolviéndole el celular a su familiar, con la mandíbula apretada.  
-Cálmate, vamos a solucionar esto y no permitiremos que ese sujeto le coloque un solo dedo encima a Stiles pero no puedes dejar que te provoque, quiere descontrolarte a propósito.  
-Lo sé, no soporto a ese bastardo, fingiendo que es bueno, amable y esa estúpida sonrisa falsa que le borraría a golpes, no solo ha engañado a Stiles, también al sheriff- gruñe yendo hasta el refrigerador para sacar unas cervezas, entregándole una al beta- ¿Cómo Stiles puede creer sus mentiras? No es idiota, es la persona más inteligente que conozco, no lo entiendo.  
-De hecho es muy sencillo, Derek, tu chico está dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda a todos, como te lo dio a ti y descubrió que eres mucho más que lo que intentas aparentar, o como me lo dio a mí y yo no he sido de los buenos, aún si Stiles notara algo extraño en Joshua, le dará el beneficio de la duda para conocerlo mejor, los chicos buenos pueden pecar de idiotas a veces, no importa lo inteligente que sean- señala el mayor encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar un largo trago de su cerveza- Supongo que esa es una de las cosas que te gusta de él, ¿Cuándo le dirás que es tu compañero? Yo no soy idiota, Derek, sé que Stiles es tu compañero y debo admitir que te envidio un poco, has encontrado a un buen chico, uno demasiado bueno.  
-Lo sé y no voy a dejar que me lo quiten, ni siquiera tú, así que cuida lo que haces- advierte gruñendo al escuchar la risa divertida de su familiar.  
-No negaré que lo he intentado pero es inútil, ese hiperactivo adolescente solo tiene ojos para ti, mucho más ahora que ya se han besado, ¿Han tenido sexo? Quiero todos los detalles.  
-Ni lo sueñes. 

Peter se quedó con él a almorzar (lo que el menor le dejó preparado el día anterior) y el resto de la tarde estuvo solo, ya que cerca de las tres recibió un mensaje en donde Stiles le avisa que no podrá ir al Loft pero lo llamara por la noche. 

Recostado sobre el sillón, rodeado por el silencio del lugar, el hombre lobo se pregunta en que momento ha vuelto a acostumbrarse a estar con alguien y realmente espera que el castaño pueda venir mañana. 

+++ +++ +++

Casi una semana, ese es el tiempo que ha pasado sin que el hijo del sheriff se quede una tarde completa en el Loft (y a veces parte de la noche), solo se han visto como un máximo de dos horas por día, aunque en ocasiones, es menos tiempo y el chico solo aparece para dejarle algo de comer, porque no ha dejado de preocuparse que se alimente correctamente. 

Para su tranquilidad, el resto de la manada se ha estado turnando para no dejar en ningún momento solo a Stiles, mucho menos cuando el bastardo de Joshua se aparece por la casa Stilinski cuando lo invitan a cenar, lo cual ha estado sucediendo con demasiada frecuencia y eso no le agrada. 

Ese viernes por la tarde, cenará en casa de los Stilinski antes de que se marche con el menor a la fiesta que habrá en casa de Lydia, en donde varios adolescentes (entre ellos la manada) se reunirán para festejar que aprobaron los exámenes finales y el término del año. Si es honesto, está un poco nervioso con la comida, ya que sabe que estará el sheriff presente y no cree que le agrade tenerlo por ahí, no con la mala reputación que carga. 

Cuando llega a su destino, aparca frente al garaje y desciende del camaro arreglándose la chaqueta. Todavía sigue pensando que es mala idea estar ahí pero no puede marcharse, decepcionará mucho al castaño y éste le ha dicho que preparó su comida favorita. Armándose de valor, camina hasta la puerta para tocar el timbre, siendo recibido a los pocos segundos. 

-Hola, Sourwolf, pensé que no vendrías, pasa- pide haciéndose a un lado para que el mayor entre, quien observa a su alrededor con cautela- Mi papá llegó hace poco, se está cambiando ropa arriba, acompáñame a la cocina, estoy terminando de preparar la carne y no quiero que se queme- afirma con una sonrisa antes de acortar la distancia para darle un cariñoso beso al lobo, quien corresponde de la misma forma- Gracias por venir, vamos.  
-¿Ya comenzaron tus vacaciones?- pregunta afirmando la espalda contra la pared mientras observa al humano dar vuelta la carne con cuidado y no puede negar que huele delicioso.  
-Sí, terminé todo- canturrea con una gran sonrisa de diversión antes de acercarse al moreno- El lunes le entregaran las calificaciones a mi papá y esta será la primera vez que no me regañe por algo, jajajaja, debo admitir que tu incentivo me ayudó mucho a prepararme, hoy me entregaron el último examen y me fue muy bien, así que ¿Cuándo celebraremos solo los dos en tu Loft?  
-Eso depende de ti, ¿Cuándo puedes quedarte a pasar la noche en mi Loft?- responde el hombre lobo observando fijamente al chico cuando las manos contrarias se aferran a su chaqueta.  
-Bueno, creo que podré ir mañana, ve pensando en algo muy bueno, Derek- afirma al mismo tiempo que baja una mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna contraria, esbozando una sonrisa al sentir el estremecimiento. 

El moreno sabe que lo están provocando intencionadamente pero cuando quiere empotrar al menor contra la pared para enseñarle quien manda, escucha los pasos que descienden por las escaleras, así que rápidamente se aparta, manteniendo una prudente e ignora la expresión divertida en el rostro ajeno. 

Cuando el sheriff se une a ellos, nota de inmediato la forma cautelosa en que lo escudriñan pero es de esperar, considerando que en el pasado fue un ex prófugo de la ley por culpa del idiota de McCall. Para su suerte, Stiles sale a su defensa, entregándole las fuentes donde están las ensaladas (lechuga y tomate) al recién llegado. 

-Llévalas a la mesa, papá y deja de mirar así a Derek, no va a lastimarme, ni tampoco se aprovechará de mí, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de mí, Jajajajaja, tal vez me aproveche de él- bromea consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa del mayor, quien niega despacio.  
-Lamentablemente, te creo muy capaz de eso, Stiles, ven conmigo, Derek, lleva las cosas de ahí- señala hacia donde la encimera, sobre la cual están los cubiertos, servilletas y vasos- Vamos.  
-Sin amenazar a Derek, papá, no olvides que es mi invitado o yo comenzaré a hacer lo mismo con los tuyos. 

El Alfa sonríe al escuchar esas palabras y después de tomar todo, sigue al sheriff por el pasillo hasta el comedor, en donde le ayuda a acomodar todo en los tres puestos y lamenta no quedar junto al castaño pero al menos están frente a frente, ya que el mayor va en la cabecera. Cuando terminan, se da cuenta de la forma en que lo miran, así decide hacer algo al respecto, ya que no será la última vez que compartan el mismo, no cuando sus intención es convertir al menor en su compañero lobuno oficial.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación a cenar, sé que no es de su agrado tenerme aquí y probablemente fue Stiles quien insistió e insistió hasta que ganó por cansancio- afirma imaginándose la escena con cierta diversión.  
-No estás del todo equivocado pero no tuvo que insistir tanto, sé perfectamente lo molesto que puede llegar a ser, así que le dije que sí a la segunda vez, podría haber estado así por un hora o más, no sería la primera vez, como sea, los amigos de mi hijo son bienvenidos en esta casa, incluidos lo que son como tú o se quedaría solo- comenta lo último casualmente mientras mueve la silla para sentarse y le hace un gesto con la mano para que lo haga también.  
-La cena está lista- interviene el castaño con dos humeantes platos de puré con carne y los coloca en los puestos de cada uno- No comiencen sin mí, traeré el jugo. 

Durante la cena, el Alfa consigue relajarse un poco y todo es gracias a su beta humano, quien les cuenta bastante entusiasmado su último día de clases y como se despidió jugándole una pequeña broma al entrenador, colocando un poco de jugo del ají más picante que encontró en la tienda que hay cerca de su casa, en la punta del silbato por donde se sopla para luego jactarse como Finstock se bebió casi dos botellas de agua antes de darles un extendido sermón sobre lo feliz que está de no tener que lidiar más con ellos durante las vacaciones. 

-¿Otra vez me llamará el director?- pregunta el sheriff negando despacio, sin poder disimular del todo la sonrisa en sus labios.  
-No, papá, nadie supo que fui yo, jajajaja, soy genial ¿Quieres más, Derek? Hice bastante, que no te dé pena, sé que comes bastante cuando es algo que te gusta- señala el castaño guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.  
-Parece que sabes muy bien lo que le gusta a Derek- interviene el sheriff dándole un sorbo a su vaso antes de intercalar la mirada entre los dos menores- Supongo que eso es porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos, estoy seguro que cuando Stiles me dice que saldrá con Scott o Isaac, en realidad va visitarte al Loft, ¿Verdad, Derek?  
-Papá, por favor, que te mienta o no sobre con quien estoy, no es culpa de Derek, así que no lo digas como si fuera su idea, ya sabes que siempre busco la forma de hacer lo que quiero- asegura con un suspiro pero a juzgar por la expresión del mayor, es evidente que no está conforme con sus palabras.  
-Guarda silencio, Stiles, estoy hablando con Derek, no contigo- ordena dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato y se gira hacia el moreno, quien se coloca un poco tenso- Entonces, yo tenía entendido que no te llevabas bien con mi hijo, de hecho, con nadie de la ciudad, es natural que me sorprenda al saber lo cercano que son, el gran tiempo que pasan juntos en los últimos meses, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo, Derek? Yo no soy ingenuo como él y un hombre como tú, con una reputación que no es muy buena en la ciudad, que parece que le molestan todos a su alrededor, no se haría amigo de un chico como Stiles, no sin una razón y quiero saber cuál es. 

El moreno podría inventar o al menos intentar dar una respuesta que no levante sospechas en el sheriff pero entonces recuerda al idiota de Joshua que frecuenta esa casa, ¿Por qué él no puede hacer lo mismo? Ya no quiere seguir siendo el hombre solitario con un pasado trágico que no se involucra con alguien. Desde que el adolescente hiperactivo llegó a su vida ya no quiere ser ese tipo de persona y si hay un momento apropiado para admitir sus verdaderos deseos, es ahora. 

-Tiene razón, señor, el hombre que era hasta hace unos meses, no se hubiera acercado a Stiles, nunca, de hecho, cuando nos conocimos, me parecía la persona más insoportable y molesta que he conocido- afirma sin pasar por alto como el menor baja la vista con tristeza antes de morder su labios inferior con nerviosismo- Yo nunca me acerqué a Stiles con la intención de ser su amigo, es él quien se acercó a mí, quien insistió e insistió hasta ganó por cansancio y le permití entrar en mi vida, no podría haber tomado una mejor decisión que esa- señala esbozando una sonrisa y se centra en el adolescente unos segundos, quien corresponde su gesto con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- Nunca pensé que alguien como Stiles llegaría a mi vida, jamás le hubiera permitido entrar pero de alguna forma lo hizo y ya no me puedo imaginar cómo serían mis día sin él dando vueltas por el Loft, sin escuchar su voz, sus quejas, sus réplicas por la falta de muebles en el Loft, sus críticas por mi ropa monocromática, sus regaños porque no estoy comiendo bien o porque no me cuido. Tiene razón en una cosa, señor, yo no escogería a Stiles como amigo, lo escojo como pareja y eso es lo que quiero que sea, mi pareja, mi compañero- asegura con determinación y ambos Stilinski sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa- Ya no soy la misma persona de hace unos meses y eso es gracias a Stiles, él me recordó cosas que he perdido después de lo que ocurrió con mi familia… antes de que Stiles se colara en mi vida, había olvidado lo que es que alguien se preocupe por ti, que diga o haga idioteces solo para que sonrías, había olvidado lo que es que alguien te cuide y no quiero volver a esos días, Stiles es muy importante para mí, señor, por favor, sé que no soy su mejor opción, ni siquiera una opción para ser la pareja de su hijo pero si me da una oportunidad, puedo demostrarle que puedo ser tan bueno para Stiles como él lo es para mí. 

Durante unos segundos, el moreno baja la vista algo avergonzado, ya que jamás ha sido de los que habla tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos pero sus intenciones con el menor son muy serias, así que no desperdiciará su única oportunidad de dejar todo claro con el sheriff. En cuanto escucha un ruido, levanta la vista al mismo tiempo que lo abrazan por el cuello y esboza una sonrisa al ser envuelto no solo por esa calidez, sino también por aquel aroma tan cautivante. 

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Derek, no puedo creerlo, ¿De verdad quieres que sea tu compañero? Eso es algo muy importante y serio, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- pregunta apartándose un poco para mirar fijamente al moreno, quien asiente sin titubeos- Vaya… eso es… claro que quiero y no te preocupes por mí papá, si se opone, nos veremos a escondidas, puedes trepar hasta mi ventana o mejor aún, improvisaremos escenas de Romeo y Julieta.  
-Es mejor que te sientes, Julieta, no he dicho algo todavía- señala el sheriff sin ocultar lo divertido que le parece la situación- Me gustaría decir que me sorprende tu interés en mi hijo pero no es así, Derek, supongo que puedes llamarlo intuición y considerando que Stiles no para de hablar de ti, me pareció evidente, como sea, estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad, Derek, para que me demuestres con hechos, que eres la persona indicada para estar con mi hijo, por supuesto que está demás decir que si te atreves a herirlo, si llegas a hacerlo llorar, voy a vaciar un cargador completo en tu cabeza, ¿Está claro, Derek?  
-Sí, sheriff, muy claro, jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimar a Stiles, yo mismo me arrancaría la garganta si lo hago sufrir.  
-Me parece muy bien y no me llames sheriff, si vas a salir con mi hijo como pareja, solo llámame Noah.  
-Genial, tenemos la aprobación de mi papá- canturrea el menor dándole un corto beso en los labios al lobo y vuelve a sentarse a su lado, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Ya somos oficialmente pareja, Derek, me encargaré de planear nuestra primera cita, será algo romántico, deja todo en mis manos, ¿Comemos el postre ahora? ¿Ya se acabó el interrogatorio, papá?  
-Sí, Stiles, ya se acabó. 

El resto de la cena, el hombre lobo se permitió relajarse por completo, especialmente porque ya no siente cautela, ni recelo por parte del mayor y eso le demuestra que sus palabras sobre darle una oportunidad son sinceras. Cerca de las ocho, el sheriff se despide de ellos, ya que tiene el turno nocturno en la estación y le pide que cuide de su hijo en la fiesta antes de marcharse. 

-Eso estuvo muy bien- canturrea el menor afirmando la espalda contra la puerta de la entrada y le dedica una sonrisa al Alfa antes de tomarlo de la mano- Me cambiaré de ropa y nos vamos, ayúdame a escoger que me pondré, tú estás muy guapo, no quiero ser el patito feo a tu lado, aunque considerando lo sexy que eres, no importa que me ponga.  
-Eso no es cierto, a mí me gusta cómo te vistes y no importa lo que piensen otros, solo importa que me parezca sexy a mí ¿Verdad, pecoso?- pregunta con una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura y el menor asiente, completamente embobado- Entonces escogeré cual ropa es la que me gusta a mí. 

Cuando llegan al dormitorio, Stiles le enseña una por una las diferentes prendas que tiene y el moreno elige unos ajustados jeans negros que no dejan mucho a la imaginación, una camiseta blanca y una camisa de cuadros rojos con líneas negras y algunas grises antes de desordenarle un poco el cabello con la mano, ya que le gusta bastante ese estilo algo loco o descuidado que tiene a veces. 

-Te ves muy bien, Stiles- afirma el Alfa y hunde la nariz en el cuello contrario, aspirando profundamente- Y Hueles mucho mejor.  
-Oh… jajajaja… ¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta mi olor?- pregunta aferrándose al moreno, quien en vez de dar una respuesta verbal, decide marcar sus dientes en la curvatura del costado derecho del cuello su pareja, obteniendo un jadeo como respuesta- Derek… Mmm, no puedo creer que somos compañeros lobunos… no quiero ser molesto pero… ¿Estás seguro? Los vínculos de compañero son para toda la vida y algo así de importante, debe ser tomado con mucha seriedad y—  
-Stiles, eres mi compañero, estoy muy seguro, ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?- pregunta apartándose para observar fijamente al adolescente y percibe su nerviosismo teñido de emoción.  
-Es que… fue difícil que pudiéramos llevarnos bien y… tú me gustas mucho, llamaste mi atención desde la primera vez y cuando pasó lo del Kanima, por fin pude dejar la obsesión que tenía con Lydia, realmente me alegra que elle esté con Jackson, él es un idiota pero no negaré que realmente la quiere… pensé que iba a quedarme solo por un tiempo, ya sabes, no tengo suerte con las chicas pero conocerte mejor… fue encontrar más razones para enamorarme de ti, cada día encuentro una nueva y tengo miedo… que tú tampoco me quieras, no de la misma forma que yo a ti.  
-No tienes que estar asustado, Stiles, ¿sabes cómo los lobos escogen a su pareja de vida? No es algo físico, no es atracción física del todo, sino algo mucho más profundo, son sentimientos, sensaciones, emociones, es todo lo que nos entregas, Stiles, calma, seguridad, diversión, lealtad, amor, devoción, protección, bienestar y por supuesto que me atraes físicamente, me gusta tu cabello alborotado y es perfecto que lo dejaras crecer, te da un aire más sexual- afirma disfrutando del sonrojo en las mejillas contrarias- Me gustan tus bonitos ojos marrones, son tan transparentes y honestos como tú, me gusta tu parlanchina boca, me encanta tu cuello, es perfecto para marcar mis dientes, me fascina tu firme trasero, no te has dado cuenta pero los entrenamientos y correr por tu vida han dado sus frutos, como tus piernas esbeltas y perfectas, tus pecas, tengo mucha curiosidad por descubrir si están en todo cuerpo, quiero lamer cada una de ellas- asegura moviendo sus manos por la espalda del adolescente, quien se estremece con un jadeo y el aroma a excitación se hace más fuerte- Me gusta cada parte de ti, Stiles y por supuesto que me encanta tu olor, no el de tu perfume, ni el detergente con que lavas la ropa, sino el tuyo, tu esencia, todos los contrastes, todas la capas en él, cada nota en tu olor es perfecta y exquisita. 

El lobo no duda en corresponder el torpe beso que le dan, volviéndolo mucho más hambriento y lascivo mientras empotra al chico contra la pared cerca de la puerta, colando sus manos bajo la camiseta contraria. Cuando ambos están por dejarse llevar, el teléfono del adolescente comienza a sonar con insistencia hasta que no tienen más opción que separarse y promete, mentalmente, que en el siguiente entrenamiento, le dará una paliza al idiota de McCall por interrumpirlos. 

-Nos están esperando, Derek, los demás ya están en la fiesta, es mejor que vayamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante el trayecto en el camaro hasta la casa de la pelirroja, el castaño hace planes para las salidas grupales que podrán tener ahora que la mayor parte de la manada está de vacaciones, argumentando que eso ayudará a que estrechen lazos y se zanjen de una vez por todas, las diferencias que aún hay entre algunos miembros. Por supuesto que el moreno quiere negarse, no le interesa corretear por ahí con un montón de adolescentes pero la ilusión en el rostro de su pareja es suficiente para que decida tragarse sus recelos y acepta, aunque limitando todo a solo un fin de semana por mes. 

Cuando llegan a su destino, busca un donde aparcar y entran a la casa, en donde el ambiente está muy animado. Con algo de dificultad se abren paso hasta el jardín trasero, reuniéndose con los demás cerca de la mesa donde están los bocadillos. 

-Otra vez juntos, pasan mucho tiempo juntitos- hace notar Erika con una sonrisa maliciosa y le da codazos cómplices al hijo del sheriff, quien no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco.   
-E incluso comparten olores, que adorables- canturrea Peter guiñándole un ojo antes de alzar el pulgar en señal de aprobación, así que ya sabe que la cena en casa de los Stilinski resultó muy bien.   
-Bueno… eso es de esperar… Derek y yo somos pareja- responde el castaño tomando la mano del Alfa con timidez antes de carraspear un poco, ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro de algunos de sus amigos.   
-Que lastima, Scott, acabas de perder a tu beta más fiel, es evidente quien es el Alfa del guapo Stiles- afirma la rubia con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Claro que no, Stiles es mi mejor amigo, ha estado en mi manada desde el comienzo, no va a dejarme ahora, mucho menos por Derek ¿Verdad?- pregunta observando al castaño, quien baja la vista apenado por unos segundos.   
-Lo siento, Scotty, por supuesto que eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te apoyaré en todo pero el único Alfa, mi Alfa es Derek- asegura intercambiando una sonrisa con el moreno.   
-No es justo, no puedes cambiar de manada así, Stiles, eres mi mejor amigo, tienes que estar a mi lado, no con Derek.   
-Te recuerdo, que toda la manada de Derek está ahora contigo, así que sí, puedo cambiar si quiero pero no te preocupes, tu amo seguirá pasando tiempo contigo, te sacaré a pasear y te compraré una correa nueva, lo prometo- afirma guiñándole un ojo con diversión antes de darle un breve beso a su pareja- Creo que esto significa que ambos tendrán que llevarse bien por mí, así todos seremos parte de la misma manada.   
-Bien, supongo que no tengo opción- cede finalmente McCall antes de tomar uno de los bocadillos dulces sobre la mesa. 

El moreno simplemente se encoge de hombros y se deja llevar por el menor hasta el interior de la casa, en dirección a la cocina y observa con curiosidad la botella que saca de uno de los muebles, la cual es servida en dos vasos. De seguro el sheriff no sabe que en esa fiesta hay alcohol o probablemente lo intuye, así como también debe saber que no es la primera vez que su hijo bebe. 

-Será nuestro secreto- canturrea el castaño guiñándole un ojo y se arrima a su cuerpo con diversión, entregándole uno de los vasos.   
-Tendrás que darme algo a cambio para comprar mi silencio, Stiles.   
-Oh, ¿Qué quieres a cambio, mi Alfa? Se supone que debes cuidar de tu beta, no aprovecharte de él, eso no te hace quedar muy bien- señala apartándose un poco y se bebe de una sola vez su trago para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa antes de rodear el cuello del mayor con sus brazos- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?   
-Sabes muy bien que quiero- dice dejando su vaso junto al de su compañero para luego levantarlo por los muslos, dejándolo sentado sobre la encimera y se acomoda entre sus piernas- A ti. 

De inmediato inicia un apasionado beso que no tarda en volverse más y más hambriento mientras permite que sus manos se cuelen bajo la camiseta contraria, acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance pero no alcanza a hacer algo más cuando escucha un carraspeo a su espalda y rueda los ojos con un bufido. 

-¿Qué quieres, Peter?- pregunta el Alfa entre gruñidos y se gira hacia su molesto familiar, quien le dedica una sonrisa de diversión para luego tomar una botella de licor de uno de los muebles junto a un vaso.   
-Solo vine a buscar esto, no se detengan por mí, están dando un muy buen espectáculo, aunque no creo que a Lydia le guste saber que están a punto de follar en la cocina, tengan cuidado- canturrea guiñándoles un ojo con malicia antes de marcharse de ahí.   
-Derek… es mejor que regresemos a la fiesta, no quiero tener problemas si alguien nos encuentra aquí- señala con una sonrisa y acaricia el cabello contrario al escuchar un gruñido de desaprobación- Yo tampoco quiero apartarme de ti, Sourwolf, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu Loft? Nadie nos molestará ahí y ya hemos tenido suficiente fiesta.   
-Suena muy bien, vamos, pecoso. 

El moreno espera que su pareja le envié un mensaje a Scott, avisándole que se marcharan y ambos salen, subiendo al camaro. Durante el trayecto, no puede concentrarse en conducir, al menos no del todo cuando tiene al menor pegado a un costado de su cuerpo, repartiendo besitos por su cuello mientras usa una mano para acariciarlo sobre la entrepierna. Puede que en una, dos, tres o cuatro ocasiones, se distrajera del camino, cambiando de carril por unos segundos pero al no haber mucho tráfico a esa hora, no le dio mayor importancia hasta que una patrulla comienza a seguirlos. 

-Mierda, Stiles apártate- ordena con un gruñido de molestia y orilla el auto.   
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta el castaño curioso hasta que mira a través del espejo retrovisor- Mierda... espero que sea mi papá o Parrish, podré convencerlos que nos dejen ir. 

Para desgracia del lobo, el oficial que acaba de detenerlos es el idiota de Joshua, quien se acerca a ellos por la ventana del conductor y les pide a ambos que bajen. Después de lo que descubrió en casa de ese sujeto cuando entró con Peter, no lo quiere cerca de su pareja, así que duda en colocarse un paso frente al adolescente, para impedir que ese sujeto intente algo. 

-¿Estamos en problemas? No atropellamos a alguien- señala el hijo del sheriff observando fijamente al oficial.   
-Se pasaron un semáforo en rojo y es evidente que Derek no estaba muy concentrado en el camino, cambiaste de carril, un par de veces, podrías haber causado un accidente por ser tan imprudente, enséñame los papeles del auto y tu licencia de conducir- ordena dedicándole una sonrisa algo burlona al moreno, quien rueda los ojos para obedecer, ya que quiere acabar con eso rápido- Tendré que multarlos.   
-No, por favor, Joshua, no fue algo serio, puedes hacer una excepción con nosotros ¿Verdad? Será un secreto- pide el adolescente hiperactivo juntado las palmas de las manos en una súplica- Por favor, por favor, no volverá a pasar.   
-Lo siento, Stiles, no puedo dejar pasar esto.   
-Por favor, no fue algo grave, ni causamos un accidente- insiste el menor al mismo tiempo que se acerca al oficial- Vamos, amigo, solo una vez.   
-¿Estuvieron tomando?- pregunta olfateando antes de entrecerrar los ojos y la respuesta fue evidente por la expresión contraria- Saben que no se puede conducir si han bebido ¿Verdad? Eso cambia todas las cosas.   
-Yo conducía, no Stiles y no he bebido- afirma entregándole los documentos a ese molesto sujeto. Ahora piensa que fue un acierto no beber la copa que le dio el menor en la cocina. 

Después de que el rubio revisa los papales del camaro y la licencia de conducir, les ordena colocar las manos sobre el capot para continuar con el procedimiento de rutina pero el moreno sabe que no es así del todo, ya que con lo que ha visto, bastaría con que les dé una advertencia o como mucho, le curse una multa por cruzar el semáforo en rojo y conducir de forma imprudente. 

Sus pensamientos se confirman cuando el oficial comienza a revisar al adolescente, moviendo sus manos por lugares (A su parecer) poco apropiados y en cuanto baja de sus caderas hasta el trasero, el Alfa no puede seguir soportándolo, dándole un empujón a ese sujeto. 

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? No te atrevas a tocarlo o te arrancaré las manos- amenaza muy molesto hasta que alguien lo abraza por la cintura.   
-Derek cálmate… por favor, no empeoremos esto- pide el menor sosteniéndolo más fuerte y observa fijamente al oficial- Creo que estás propasándote un poco, Joshua, sé muy bien cómo funcionan los procedimientos y considerando lo que hemos hecho, a lo sumo, deberías cursar una multa a Derek, no revisarnos como si estuviéramos ocultando algo.   
-¿Ocultas algo, Stiles? Como sea, Derek acaba de agredirme, eso sí amerita una revisión en busca de algo peligroso, es mejor que colaboren o esto empeorará para ustedes.   
-No voy a permitir que sigas tocando a mi pareja, si quieres detenerme, adelante, estoy seguro que al sheriff no le gustará saber la forma en que te estás aprovechando de su hijo- advierte colocando al menor tras él, ya que no quiere darle la oportunidad a ese idiota de hacer algo de nuevo- Sube al auto, Stiles, espera ahí. 

En cuanto se asegura que el castaño está a salvo dentro del camaro, centra toda su atención en el rubio, quien mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios y eso no puede ser algo bueno, ni siquiera le sorprendería que estuviera siguiéndolos desde que salieron de la fiesta en casa de Lydia. Lo que no espera, es que ese sujeto saque un arma y puede oler perfectamente el acónito en las balas, así que ya no le cabe duda quien es realmente ese hombre. 

-Stiles, ven aquí- ordena el oficial con voz firme y a los pocos segundos, el adolescente obedece, observando muy alarmado la situación- Ven aquí o esto se pondrá muy mal.   
-Por favor, no lastimes a Derek- pide caminando hacia el mayor y éste le rodea el cuello con un brazo- Esto es ridículo, olvidemos esto y dejemos todo en una multa ¿De acuerdo? Lo que estás haciendo ya no es un simple control, Joshua, ¡Estás por cometer un delito!  
-En serio, Stiles ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Aunque claro, no debería sorprenderme, te pareces mucho a tu padre y eso fue un punto a favor para mí- afirma con una sonrisa de diversión y alza la mano con que sostiene el arma en vertical mientras acerca su boca a uno de los oídos contrarios- No voy a negar que si me atraes, Stiles, tu idiota noviecito tiene muy buen gusto. 

En un rápido movimiento, empuja al castaño de cara sobre el capot del auto, manteniéndolo inmóvil por la nuca con la mano libre y se pega a su cuerpo con un sonrisa de diversión. El Alfa quiere arrancarle la garganta a ese bastardo pero éste apunta el arma directo a la cabeza del chico, en una silenciosa amenaza. Cuando la extremidad contraria se cuela bajo la camiseta del menor, acariciándolo sin ningún pudor, el moreno no puede controlar el destello rojizo de sus ojos. ¿Qué puede hacer en esa situación? No puede abalanzarse sobre ese sujeto sin correr el riesgo de que hiera a su pareja. 

-Definitivamente Derek tiene un excelente gusto, pareces el chico perfecto para someter.   
-Por supuesto que Derek tiene muy buen gusto y no tienes idea de cómo le encanta mi boca, le gusta la forma en que uso mi lengua y mis labios- canturrea con un deje de arrogancia en la voz y suelta un gritito de sorpresa cuando lo jalan por el brazo para levantarlo y darle la vuelta- ¿Tienes curiosidad por probarlo, Joshua? Porque tal vez podamos solucionar esto de alguna forma.   
-¿Qué forma?- pregunta el rubio bajando un poco el arma mientras se acerca más al menor. 

El hombre lobo no entiende que está tramando su chico hasta que nota como mueve una de las manos hacia el bolsillo derecho delantero de su pantalón mientras el oficial se inclina hasta el cuello contrario. En solo unos segundos, todas sus inquietudes son respondidas al ver como Stiles, el humano más inteligente que ha conocido, clava lo que parece ser un lápiz, en el muslo derecho del rubio, quien suelta un gruñido y baja la guardia, momento en el cual le dan un rodillazo en la entrepierna antes de que le quiten el arma. 

-No te muevas o dispararé- amenaza el adolescente, retrocediendo hasta llegar junto al Alfa y apunta directamente a la cabeza del oficial- Lamento decepcionarte, Joshua pero no soy ingenuo, ni mucho menos idiota, ¿Realmente crees que no sé qué eres un cazador?- pregunta sorprendiendo a ambos hombres presentes- Sí, lo sé todo, aunque debo admitir que al principio me engañaste pero cuando Derek me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo, comencé a sospechar y no te ayudó mucho esas falsas sonrisas, ni tu excesiva amabilidad, jamás lo sentí como algo sincero, así que comencé a investigar y llegué a dos posibles opciones, un lobo o un cazador, la primera la descarté cuando fuiste a cenar a mi casa por segunda vez, conseguí Mountain Ash con Deaton e hice una línea en el umbral del garaje, ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí ayuda para sacar unas cajas de ahí? Aproveché la poca iluminación del lugar, también ayudó que quitara la bombilla y la reemplazara por una de menos potencia, no te diste cuenta de la línea que dibuje en la entrada y la pasaste sin problemas, así descarté que seas un hombre lobo.   
-¿Y cómo descubriste que soy un cazador?- preguntó el rubio observando fijamente al hijo del sheriff, quien le dedica una sonrisa de superioridad. Fue un grave error subestimarlo.   
-Solo me quedaba una opción posible y fui con la única persona que podía ayudarme: Chris Argent, por si no lo sabes, el dirigía a los cazadores que estuvieron en Beacon Hills antes de retirarse pero eso no significa que no tenga contactos, compartí mis sospechas con él y adivina, conoce muy bien al líder de los cazadores en California, así que bastó con que hiciera una llamada y Darren le contó todo sobre ti, ellos han mantenido por varios años, la postura de convivir en paz con las criaturas sobrenaturales que estén dispuesta a eso pero tú no, tú solo querías cortar cabezas, disparar y nada de charla, eso no le gustó a los cazadores y te expulsaron, aunque eso no te detuvo y continuaste cazando a escondidas por unos años hasta que hace unos meses Darren fue a hablar contigo, mejor dicho, te advirtió que si comprobaba sus sospechas que has estado asesinando indiscriminadamente, tú serías el siguiente en aparecer en una zanja y por eso aprovechaste tu posición como oficial para solicitar un traslado pero eso tampoco fue al azar, escogiste Beacon Hills por Derek. 

Aún cuando el moreno ya llegó a esa conclusión junto con Peter, no puede negar que si le sorprende un poco el no estar equivocado. Si ese sujeto llegó a tenerlo en la mira cuando estuvo con Laura un par de meses en California, no entiende como pudo rastrearlo hasta ahí, ya que antes de regresar, estuvieron vagando por diferentes lugares, sin quedarse mucho tiempo en una misma ciudad o pueblo. 

-Te equivocas, Derek, este idiota no ha estado siguiéndote, si es lo que piensas, probablemente si tenía intenciones de matarte, junto a tu hermana pero no actuó a tiempo y ustedes se fueron. Él siguió asesinando sin importar si eran peligrosos o no, yo sé cómo llegaste a Beacon Hills, Argent descubrió algo muy interesante, hace unos meses, fuiste contactado por uno de los cazadores que estaba al mando de Gerard, en ese tiempo no aceptaste su propuesta de venir a apoyarlo pero cuando las sospechas en tu contra crecieron, decidiste venir y ahí te enteraste que ya no había algo que hacer, que Derek Hale y sus perros se hicieron cargo de Gerard, fue entonces que decidiste venir para terminar lo que no pudiste hacer en California, lo que no sabes, es que Gerard es el padre loco de Chris Argent, cuando llegaste a la ciudad, te diste cuenta que había más lobos de los que esperabas, así que tú mejor opción para estudiar sus hábitos y decidir el momento propicio para atacar fui yo, acercándote a mí, podías tener acceso a toda esa información, mi papá me mencionó, en una ocasión, te mostraste muy interesado en mis amistades, especialmente al enterarte que frecuento a Derek Hale, quien tú ya sabías que es un lobo y no uno cualquiera, un Alfa, por eso te acercaste más a mí, por eso provocabas a Derek, creíste que yo soy el punto débil de la manada, el estúpido adolescente que solo corretea con lobos por la emoción pero cometiste un error, esos lobos que quieres matar son mis amigos, mi familia y cuando se trata de mi familia no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ellos, tú creíste que yo soy la debilidad de la manada y lamento decirte que sin garras, ni colmillo u ojos que cambian de color, he encontrado otras formas de proteger a mi familia, no necesito súper fuerza para derrotarte, solo mi inteligencia y en eso, soy exactamente igual a mi padre. 

El moreno esboza una sonrisa de orgullo al escuchar las palabras de su pareja. Por supuesto que no es el punto débil del paquete, claro que no, es gracias a él que se han podido unir a pesar de sus diferencias, es él quien los mantiene humanos y les recuerda que no son criaturas invencibles, que necesitan cuidarse también, que necesitan ser débiles a veces y permitir que otros los apoyen. Stiles no es débil, sino que todo lo contrario, es la prueba que no necesitas ser una criatura sobrenatural para ser muy fuerte y lo que más lo reconforta, es que desde un comienzo ha considerado sus advertencias respecto a Joshua. 

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, Stiles? ¿Matarte? Ahora es mi turno de decepcionarte, porque yo también tengo un plan B- afirma al mismo tiempo que escuchan una patrulla acercarse y alza las manos con una sonrisa- Estoy ansioso por escuchar como explicarás esto.   
-Mierda- susurra el castaño intercambiando una mirada con el Alfa y unos segundos después, su padre desciende del auto, acercándose rápidamente.   
-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué haces con esa pistola, Stiles?!  
-Gracias por venir, Noah, no me equivoqué al pensar que necesitaría refuerzos, no pensé que tu hijo estuviera ahí, solo los detuve por un control, se pasaron unas luces rojas y conducían de forma imprudente, es evidente que estuvieron bebiendo, así que iba a llevarlos a la estación pero creo que Stiles ha tomado demás, me quitó mi arma de servicio y no creo que esta sea la forma de actuar por una simple multa ¿No lo crees?- pregunta observando fijamente al recién llegado, quien frunce el ceño con lo que está escuchando antes de centrarse en el adolescente.   
-Dame esa arma, Stiles, ahora- ordena acercándose al menor y extiende la mano con seriedad- No me hagas repetirlo, jovencito.   
-No es lo que cree, sheriff, ese sujeto miente- replica el Alfa muy molesto con el rumbo que va a tomar la situación, dejándolos a ellos como los malos- No estaba haciendo un control de rutina, estaba propasándose con Stiles y tocándolo más de la cuenta.   
-Usted sabe cómo son los controles, sheriff y no me equivoque, Stiles me enterró un lápiz en la pierna- señala bajando las manos para quitar el objeto con un gruñido, arrojándolo al suelo.   
-¿Qué te dije, Stiles? Te lo advertí ¿O no?

Cuando el hombre lobo cree que están en serios problemas y pasarán la noche en una de las celdas de la prisión por agredir a un oficial durante un control, el sheriff camina hacia el rubio y de improviso, le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo arroja sobre el capot del camaro antes de sacar su propia arma de servicio para apuntarle, directo a la cabeza. 

-¿Olvidé mencionarlo?- pregunta Stiles acercándose a su padre con una sonrisa algo burlesca- Tu ingenuo y manipulable jefe ya está al tanto de toda la situación, absolutamente todo, sabe lo que ha pasado en la ciudad, sabe sobre los cazadores, sabe sobre criaturas sobrenaturales que han decidido vacacionar por aquí y por supuesto que sabe que el amado novio de su hijo es un Alfa lobuno- revela girándose hacia el aludido, quien abre la boca muy sorprendido con el nuevo giro que está tomando todo- Lo siento, Derek, no podía contártelo hasta que ese idiota diera el siguiente paso en su plan, ¿Recuerdas la semana de exámenes que apenas nos vimos? Fue ahí cuando le conté la verdad a mi papá y lo costó un poco asimilar todo pero Scott, Melissa, Allison y Argent me ayudaron, cuando cenaste en nuestra casa y admitiste que me quieres, entre otras cosas, mi papá se dio cuenta que me haces muy feliz y tienes un interés real en mí, por eso aceptó nuestra relación sin importar que seas un hombro lobo.   
-Así es, ahora ya sabes que si haces llorar a mi hijo, conseguiré una pistola con acónito y la vaciaré en tu cabeza, Derek- advierte sin un ápice de seriedad para luego concentrarse en el rubio- Ese golpe, es por propasarte con mi hijo, no te quiero cerca de él otra vez.   
-Malditos bastardos- gruñe el cazador incorporándose despacio y limpia la sangre de su labio roto- ¿Creen que ya ganaron? ¿Creen que así de fácil se desharán de mí? No, no, están muy equivocados, todavía tengo un truco más bajo la manga, ¡Ahora!

El moreno no alcanza a moverse cuando un certero disparo impacta en el hombro derecho del sheriff, quien deja caer el arma y el rubio aprovecha de sacar otra pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta que hay otro cazador ahí? Por más que olfatea el aire, no capta un aroma, así que es evidente que desde un comienzo ha estado ocultándose y de seguro, los seguía desde casa de Lydia también. 

-¡Papá!- grita el adolescente inspeccionando de cerca la herida de bala y luego se quita la camisa para improvisar una venda, deteniendo así el sangrado- ¡¿Qué has hecho, idiota?! Solo estás empeorando tu situación, esto te costará muy caro.   
-Te equivocas, Stiles, no me costará ni un poco ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ni Noah, ni tu amado lobo feroz, ni tú, podrán contar lo que ha ocurrido aquí- afirma con una sonrisa de diversión antes de jalar al menor por el brazo- Ni un paso más o el bonito Stiles tendrá un agujero en la cabeza, no te preocupes, Noah, cuidaré bien de tu hijo, me divertiré con él hasta saciarme y luego lo mataré pero tranquilo, tú ya estarás muerto cuando eso ocurra, al igual que Hale, es una lástima que no sea yo quien me encargue de ustedes, camina, Stiles o el siguiente disparo irá a la cabeza de tu padre. 

El Alfa observa muy enfadado como ese sujeto se lleva al castaño hasta la puerta del copiloto de la patrulla y apenas éste le da la espalda, recibe un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza con la culata del arma que lo deja inconsciente. Derek sabe muy bien que en cuanto el auto se marche por la carretera, será el turno del otro cazador para actuar y como aún no tiene la certeza de que sea solo uno, tiene que colocar a salvo al sheriff antes de encargarse de ellos para luego ir por su pareja. 

Apenas la patrulla se marcha, el Alfa aprovecha que pasan a su lado y lo utiliza como escudo de cualquier posible ataque para llevar al mayor hasta el otro lado del camaro, cubriéndose así de un nuevo ataque. 

-Tenemos que ir por Stiles ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? - pregunta el sheriff al mismo tiempo que saca la segunda pistola que lleva en la funda asegurada a su tobillo derecho- ¿Sabes cuantos son?   
-No, están ocultando sus aromas- responde sacando su teléfono y se apresura en enviar un mensaje a Scott, advirtiéndole de la situación- Los demás están en la casa de Lydia, tardarán al menos veinte minutos en llegar, no podemos darle esa ventaja a Joshua, seré el señuelo para sacar a esos sujetos de su escondite.   
-Entiendo, te cubriré, ten cuidado, Derek, ellos ya saben lo que eres, hay que asumir que sus balas tienen acónito. 

El moreno asiente despacio y corre en dirección a donde está la patrulla en que llegó Noah, siendo atacado nuevamente pero esta vez, son dos disparos simultáneos los que recibe, consiguiendo esquivar el primero y el segundo atraviesa su pantorrilla derecha antes de que consiga cubrirse. Ahora no le cabe duda que hay más de una persona, aunque no puede afirmar que solo sean dos y no exista un tercero oculto entre los árboles, lo único que si tiene claro, es del lado del bosque en que están ocultos. 

Agudizando sus sentidos, sale de detrás del camaro, esquivando los disparos mientras corre en dirección a los árboles, distinguiendo en ese momento un total de tres pasos diferentes que cambian sus posiciones. Rápidamente, va por el de la derecha, abordándolo por un costado y no tiene contemplaciones en azotar la cabeza del hombre contra uno de los árboles, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y con un grueso hielo de sangre corriendo por un costado del rostro. Unos chasquidos metálicos lo hacen moverse, aunque no con la rapidez suficiente y una de las balas impacta en su antebrazo derecho, comprobando que el sheriff tiene razón en sus suposiciones y si se trata de acónito. Lamentablemente para los cazadores, no va a perder tiempo con ellos cuando ese otro idiota se ha llevado a su pareja. 

Con facilidad, se encarga del segundo enemigo, lanzándolo contra unos árboles pero cuando va a dar el golpe final, un chasquido metálico lo hace voltear, observando con seriedad al tercer hombre que le está apuntando con una pistola, directo a la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa arrogante. El sonido del disparo retumba en el silencioso bosque pero no hay dolor y el aroma a sangre que invade su nariz no le pertenece, sino al enemigo, quien cae con un disparo en la cabeza y a la derecha, distingue la silueta del sheriff. 

-Yo me encargo de los otros dos, ve por Stiles y tráelo a salvo- pide con una clara nota de angustia en su voz.   
-Sí, lo traeré a salvo, ten cuidado, los demás llegarán pronto a apoyarte. 

En una corta carrera, llega hasta el camaro y conduce a toda velocidad en la misma dirección por donde se fue la patrulla de Joshua. Ha perdido casi diez minutos con los otros cazadores, así que no será fácil alcanzarlos, al menos eso cree hasta que capta el aroma de su compañero, específicamente sangre y se alerta más al oler humo junto con combustible. Llevando su auto al máximo, acelera todo lo que puede hasta que llega a su destino y frena dando una vuelta de campana, golpeándose un costado del cuerpo contra la puerta, ya que no se colocó el cinturón de seguridad pero eso da igual con la escena que descubre frente a él: La patrulla se ha salido del camino, estrellándose aparatosamente contra unos árboles y está envuelto por el denso humo que sale del capot, comenzando a formarse llamas que si tocan el combustible que está derramándose en la parte inferior trasera, será el final de ambos. 

Sin tiempo que perder, el Alfa desciende del camaro para ir corriendo hacia el lado del copiloto pero no puede abrir la puerta para sacar a su compañero, ya que el tronco de un árbol se lo impide, así que rápidamente coloca sus manos sobre un costado del auto, encima de donde está la rueda e ignorando el dolor de las quemaduras de sus palmas, ya que el metal se ha calentado en exceso, comienza a empujar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consigue crear el ángulo suficiente para abrir la puerta, arrancándola de su lugar y esboza una pequeña sonrisa al notar que su compañero solo tiene un corte en un costado de la frente pero casi todo el impacto fue contenido por el cinturón de seguridad y eso le ha salvado la vida, ya que pudo terminar muy mal. Cuando está por sacar al adolescente de ahí, algo afilado se entierra a mitad de su antebrazo derecho y le hacen un profundo corte en vertical. 

-No… no vas… a ganar… maldita bestia…- susurra el cazador, quien tiene el rostro ensangrentado por haberse golpeado con el volante y su brazo izquierdo está en un ángulo no natural.   
-Nunca debiste venir a Beacon Hills y ahora solo tendrás lo que te mereces, bastardo- gruñe moviendo su brazo con brusquedad y se apresura en sacar al castaño de la patrulla, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.   
-No… no… ganarás…

El moreno entrecierra los ojos al notar que el enemigo desciende como puede del auto policial, así que se apresura en alejarse pero dos disparos lo hacen detenerse y está a punto de caer al suelo, ya que lo han herido en la parte posterior de la rodilla derecha. Con lentitud se gira al rubio, quien intenta darle otro tiro pero se ha quedado sin balas, por lo cual arroja el arma al suelo con rabia. 

-Está bien, tendré que hacer esto, con mis propias manos.


	4. Chapter 4

Con movimientos torpes, el Alfa consigue llevar a su compañero hasta un costado de un árbol, protegiéndolo de un posible ataque y regresa a la carretera, observando fijamente al rubio. Si es honesto, tener la posibilidad de arrancarle el cuello, le produce una enorme satisfacción y no va a contenerse ahora. Ignorando el dolor de su rodilla, corre hacia el cazador, dándole un puñetazo el rostro y lo empuja sobre el capot de la patrulla, consiguiendo que se retuerza de dolor cuando las llamas envuelven su cuerpo pero la voluntad de ese sujeto es tan fuerte como su odio contra las criaturas sobrenaturales y sujetándolo por las muñecas, lo intentan lanzar sobre el auto. 

-Maldita bestia… voy a matarte… ¡Te mataré!

Derek esquiva la mayor parte de los ataques contrarios hasta que uno de ellos va a directo a su rodilla lastimada, desestabilizándolo al mismo tiempo que lo lanzan contra el capot por el costado derecho, provocando que su brazo sea envuelto por las llamas y las dolorosas quemaduras no tardan en producirse, sin mencionar que el humo no ayuda mucho. Usando su pierna izquierda, golpea al cazador en un costado del abdomen y consigue liberarse antes de tomar al humano por la nuca, azotando su cabeza contra el árbol más cercano y lo empuja hacia el asiento del copiloto, reparando en ese momento en las esposas que tiene en el pantalón, así que decide usarlas, observando fijamente al humano, quien comienza a forcejear desesperadamente por liberarse. 

-No… ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!  
-Nunca debiste venir a Beacon Hills, ni mucho menos intentar herir a mi familia, solo tienes lo que te mereces. 

Sin mirar atrás, cojea hasta llegar donde se encuentra su compañero inconsciente, se sienta a su lado, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo y unos segundos después, escucha el sonido de una explosión. Tal vez debería sentirse culpable por lo que acaba de hacer, después de todo, dejó morir a ese sujeto pero no es así, sino que todo lo contrario, lo único que siente es satisfacción, porque ese bastardo ya no intentará matarlos, ni tendrá la oportunidad de herir a su compañero. Con esa extraña satisfacción invadiéndolo, todo se va a negro. 

+++ +++ +++

Cuando Derek vuelve a abrir los ojos, tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que está en su Loft y su primer instinto es buscar al castaño pero apenas intenta levantarse, un par de manos lo sostiene por los hombros y se da cuenta que se trata de su tío, quien le dedica una sonrisa, una sin su habitual nivel de malicia, ni malas intenciones, sino que parece aliviado. 

-Tranquilo, tienes que descansar, tus heridas no han sanado por completo, las quemaduras de tus manos y espalda son bastante graves, tardarán unos días más en sanar pero lo más importante es que no querrás despertar al pequeño Stiles- canturrea lo último indicando con la cabeza hacia su costado derecho- La herida de su frente no es seria y le quedaron unos moretones por el cinturón de seguridad pero está bien, despertó mientras lo atendían en el hospital, así que no hubo fuerza humana, lobuna, ni paternal que le impidiera estar a tu lado cuando se enteró que resultaste lastimado, después de que te atendió Deaton te trajimos aquí y Stiles ha estado cuidándote, se quedó dormido en algún momento de la madrugada- termina de explicar el beta y durante unos segundos, escudriña a su sobrino, quien se gira a mirar a su compañero muy aliviado- No te preocupes, está bien, tú tocaste la peor parte, Derek.   
-Menos mal, ¿Y Noah? ¿Está bien? Él se quedó con los otros dos cazadores y tiene una herida en el hombro.   
-Está muy bien, Derek, la bala salió limpiamente y no causó mucho daño, solo tiene que evitar hacer fuerza por un tiempo, de hecho se quedó también, está en el cuarto de arriba, él se encargó de explicar todo lo ocurrido, no tengo idea de cómo pero Joshua ha quedado muy mal y en cuanto a los sujetos que los atacaron, los otros dos irán a prisión, aunque no creo que salgan de ahí, Argent dijo que se encargará de todo y remarcó que es peligroso que sujetos así vuelvan a salir, no sé tú pero a mí me suena como amenaza- afirma sin ocultar la sonrisa de diversión que se apodera de sus labios- Como sea, yo también puedo hacerme cargo de ellos si es necesario, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?   
-Solo un poco pero ya pasará, lo único que importa es que Stiles está bien- responde acariciando el cabello del menor, quien apenas lo siente, se acurruca más contra él mientras esboza una sonrisa entre sueños.   
-Stiles nos contó que el sheriff ya sabe todo, incluido lo que somos y si aún tenía alguna aprehensión con que salieras con tu hijo, te has ganado completamente a tu suegro ahora, buen trabajo. 

El Alfa no puede disimular una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras y después de depositar un beso en la cabeza de su pareja, se levanta con cuidado de no despertarlo para ir a darse una muy necesaria ducha y aprovecha de cambiar las vendas de sus manos, aunque en la espalda necesita ayuda, ya que Deaton le dejó una pasta verde oscura, para que la aplique en las quemaduras y así sanarán más rápido. 

Cuando desciende las escaleras, suelta una risita al ser recibido por un entusiasta abrazo de su compañero, quien después de besarlo, lo rodea varias veces para revisar sus heridas y baja la vista mientras sostiene sus manos vendadas. 

-Lo siento… yo… tenía miedo de lo que esos cazadores pudieran hacerles… Joshua dijo que los matarían y no podía permitirlo… así que me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y giré el volante con todas mis fuerzas… si no lo hubiera hecho, no estarías herido ahora… perdóname- pide con culpabilidad y contiene la respiración en cuanto los labios contrarios se posan sobre los suyos en un cariñoso beso.   
-No, Stiles, no tienes que disculparte, si tú no hubieras hecho eso, probablemente no los habría alcanzado y ese sujeto te habría lastimado seriamente o algo peor… estas heridas van a sanar pronto Stiles, en cambio, si te hubiera perdido… eso es algo de lo que jamás me hubiera podido recuperar, nunca, así que no te sientas culpable, por favor, tenerte a mi lado es todo lo que me importa- asegura dedicándole una sonrisa al menor, quien corresponde con una más pequeña.   
-Y ve el lado positivo, Stiles- canturrea Peter revolviéndole el cabello al adolescente hiperactivo- Bueno, positivo para Derek porque tendrá un atractivo enfermero personal cuidándolo, no me sorprendería que fingiera un par de días más con tal de tenerte para él solito, es un egoísta, debería aprender a compartir, especialmente con su tío, ¿Verdad?   
-En tus sueños, si intentas algo con mi Stiles, te arrancaré el cuello- gruñe el Alfa antes de esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar la risita divertida de su humano favorito. 

Casi una hora después, el sheriff se une a ellos y el moreno debe admitir que se avergüenza un poco con la sincera preocupación que demuestra hacia él, además de agradecerle mucho por haber cumplido su palabra de traer a salvo a su hijo. 

Stiles es el encargado de preparar algo rápido para almorzar, ya que son pasadas las dos y el Alfa no entiende cómo ha podido dormir tanto, aunque posiblemente se deba a que su cuerpo invirtió bastante energía en curar sus heridas y el hecho de tener a su compañero al lado, también ayudó a que se relaje por completo. Aún cuando quiere ayudar, no se lo permiten, siendo relegado a permanecer en el sillón mientras los demás se encargan de todo. 

-¿Por qué ese ceño fruncido, guapo?- pregunta el castaño sentándose en las piernas del lobo, quien le rodea la cintura con un brazo y lo observa fijamente, arqueando una ceja- Es raro que hagas un berrinche, eres adorable, Sourwolf, cuando te recuperes, serás mi asistente personal permanente.   
-Yo no hago berrinches y no soy adorable- responde el mayor entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad pero no pudo mantener esa expresión mucho tiempo al recibir un sonoro beso en la mejilla que o hizo sonreír- Tengo hambre.   
-Lo sé, guapo y muy pronto estará listo, mientras tanto, puedes comerme a mí.   
-Eso no sucederá, jovencito- interviene el sheriff jalando a su hijo hacia atrás y lo aparta del Alfa- Acepté que salgas con Derek pero no harán guarradas frente a mí, así que cálmate o te darás una ducha fría.   
-A mí no me molesta, pueden hacerlo cuando quieran frente a mí- canturrea Peter con una sonrisa de diversión e ignora los gruñidos de advertencia de su familiar- Incluso tendré una cámara a mano para grabar todo, así que denme un buen espectáculo, chicos.   
-No es mala idea, no la parte en que tendremos sexo frente a ti pero lo del vídeo me gusta, vamos a probarlo, Derek- afirma el adolescente hiperactivo dedicándole una sonrisa y alza el pulgar en señal de aprobación- Cuando te recuperes, buscaremos un lugar solitario en donde haremos nuestra propia película, ¿Te gusta la idea, mi Alfa?  
-Ya basta los dos- pide el sheriff pasándose una mano por el cabello con cansancio- Lo que sea que quieran hacer, no será conmigo presente ni en mi casa cuando esté ahí, se acabó el tema ahora, ve a dar vuelta la carne o se quemará, Stiles.   
-Sí, papá y ya no puedes quejarte si una mañana encuentras a Derek desnudo en mi habitación al llegar de tu turno, nos diste permiso para tener sexo en la casa cuando no estés- canturrea muy divertido y esquiva la palmadita que intentan darle en la nuca, corriendo hacia la cocina. 

El moreno debe admitir que la idea de su idiota familiar no es mala y considerando que su compañero parece muy dispuesto a probarlo, no le cabe duda que lo harán en el futuro. 

+++ +++ +++

Para sorpresa de todos, las quemaduras de su espalda y palmas tardan muy poco en sanar, casi cuatro días, aunque el hombre lobo sospecha que eso se debe no solo a su condición como Alfa, sino también a los cuidados que ha recibido, tanto por parte de su pareja, como del resto de la manada, con quienes ha formado una relación más estrecha que en el pasado y debe admitir que le agrada ese cambio. 

Apenas percibe el aroma de su chico, quien esa noche se quedará en el Loft con él, se incorpora para tomar la toalla que descansa en el brazo del sillón para limpiar el sudor de su rostro, ya que ha estaba ejercitándose un poco y unos segundos después, su pareja entra con una sonrisa en el rostro y sosteniendo su mochila en la mano derecha. 

-Hola, Sourwolf, ¿Cómo estás? Oh, parece que llegué justo para acompañarte en la ducha, ya sabes, necesitarás a alguien que te ayude con la espalda- canturrea muy divertido mientras camina hacia el mayor para besarlo.   
-Si quieres verme desnudo, solo tienes que pedirlo del modo correcto, Stiles, no soy yo quien se sonroja- acusa con una sonrisa al notar la vergüenza en el rostro contrario. 

Por más osado que sea el adolescente con sus palabras, es un hecho innegable que es virgen, así que sabe perfectamente como contraatacar cuando cree que puede meterse con él. Lo que no espera, es que esta vez no resulta del todo como pensaba y se sorprende un poco cuando el menor se pega a su cuerpo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras lo observa fijamente. 

-Derek… quiero verte desnudo- pide con un deje de timidez en la voz que intenta disimular con sensualidad- No es buena idea que te bañes cuando estás caliente, ya sabes, por el ejercicio- aclara lo último al mismo tiempo que baja una mano a la entrepierna del Alfa, quien lo observa fijamente.   
-Entonces deberías ayudarme a enfriarme un poco, puedes comenzar quitándome la ropa, Stiles. 

No es ningún secreto para el hombre lobo, que ese chico lo desea pero también sabe que es completamente virgen y por eso no ha hecho algo al respecto, ya que quiere respetar sus tiempos. En cuanto toman el borde de su camiseta, alza los brazos para que se la quiten y disfruta mucho de la forma en que aquellos bonitos orbes marrones lo contemplan. Cuando las manos contrarias van a la cintura del borde del buzo que está usando, percibe el nerviosismo que emana. 

-Hey, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dice acariciando las mejillas del adolescente, quien le dedica una sonrisa.   
-Si quiero, Derek, por supuesto que quiero, es solo que… yo nunca he hecho algo así y no quiero decepcionarte.  
-Nunca podrías decepcionarme, Stiles, sino que es todo lo contrario, siempre me sorprendes, yo sé que nunca has estado con alguien, ni siquiera una mujer pero eso, de ninguna manera, es algo malo, Stiles, sino que todo lo contrario, ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento al saber y confirmar, con mis sentidos lobunos, que mi compañero es virgen? Me gusta mucho la idea de ser la primera persona con quien estarás, Stiles, me gusta demasiado el saber que seré el primero y el último para ti, así que no tienes que avergonzarte, ni mucho menos creer que me decepcionarás, porque es todo lo contrario, Stiles y si te ayuda a calmarte un poco, también es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre, así que aprenderemos juntos todo lo que no sepamos- afirma con una sonrisa que provoca un adorable rubor en las mejillas de su pareja y su alegría es casi palpable.   
-Tú también me sorprendes, Derek, de buena forma, sé que no soy la primera persona con quien estás pero me hace muy feliz saber que si soy el último, porque soy tu compañero de vida y aunque yo no soy un hombre lobo, te escojo como compañero también, Derek, sé que no podré estar con alguien mejor que tú- asegura con una sonrisa tímida antes de iniciar un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma. 

El moreno levanta por los muslos al humano, quien le rodea el cuello con los brazos y lo lleva hasta la cama cerca del gran ventanal, en donde lo recuesta con cuidado. Entre beso y beso, ambos se quitan la ropa mutuamente hasta quedar solo en bóxer y se toma varios segundos para recorrer el cuerpo semi desnudo bajo él, esbozando una sonrisa al comprobar que las pecas que adornan ese bonito rostro, también están por el resto de su cuerpo y no puede esperar para lamerlas. 

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunta el hombre lobo muy atento a todo lo que percibe de su pareja, ya que no quiere actuar precipitadamente, ni mucho menos dejarse llevar por las ansias que siente, tanto él como su parte animal.   
-Muy seguro, Derek, sé que es precipitado para unirnos oficialmente como compañeros y todavía no se lo he explicado bien a mi papá pero no tengo duda alguna que quiero estar contigo ahora, Derek, quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero que seas mi primera vez- afirma con determinación y acaricia el cabello del mayor con suavidad- Te amo, Derek.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, dime si quieres que me detenga. 

Lentamente, reparte besitos por los lunares que adornan el rostro del menor y baja al cuello, marcando sus dientes en cada centímetro de piel a su alcance mientras disfruta de los jadeos contrarios y las manos inquitas que acarician su espalda, apretando los dedos de vez en cuando. A medida que continua descendiendo, percibe claramente el aroma a excitación que se intensifica y al llegar hasta la parte interna de los muslos del menor, manteniendo sus piernas separadas y flexionadas, usa su lengua para lamerlo, acercándose peligrosamente a la entrepierna contraria y varios gemidos llenan el Loft. 

-Dereeekk…- lo llama el menor estremeciéndose por las acciones de su pareja y un gemido más grave escapa de sus labios cuando una mano aprieta el bulto bajo su bóxer que cada vez se endurece más- Dereekk…   
-¿Has jugado alguna vez con esta parte de tu cuerpo, Stiles? Claro que sí, de seguro que lo haces muy seguido y puedo apostar que ya lo has hecho pensando en mí ¿Verdad?- pregunta incorporándose y esboza una sonrisa al recibir un asentimiento- Muéstrame, quiero ver como lo haces, pecoso.

El moreno baja lentamente el bóxer del chico y lo arroja a un lado para luego tomarse varios segundos en recorrer aquel sensual cuerpo completamente desnudo. Cuando el castaño envuelve, su más que dura erección, con la mano derecha, comienza a masturbarse con timidez, así el hombre lobo se inclina para marcar sus dientes en la curvatura del cuello contrario antes de subir, repartiendo besitos hasta llegar al oído izquierdo del humano y esboza una sonrisa. 

-Hueles delicioso, Stiles, no tienes idea de todo lo que provocas en mí, no tienes idea de lo que mi lobo quiere hacerte en este momento, eres tan hermoso, eres tan perfecto para nosotros- afirma lamiendo lentamente el oído del adolescente, quien se estremece bajo él y acelera el movimiento de su mano- Me encantas, Stiles, he fantaseado mucho con tenerte de esta forma.   
-Mmm, ¿De… verdad?- pregunta el castaño entre gemidos graves.   
-Sí, Stiles, cuando empezaste a frecuentar mi Loft, una tarde pasó, te vi de una forma que nunca antes lo he hecho, Stiles, me di cuenta de lo atractivo que eres y lo digo muy en serio, tu olor, todo en ti me atraía cada vez más hasta el punto, que comencé a contar los minutos que faltaban para que estuvieras a mi lado- confiesa consiguiendo que esos bonitos orbes marrones se fijen en él, teñidos por el placer y la sorpresa a partes iguales-Te equivocaste aquella vez, Stiles, yo te quiero en mi Loft a todas horas, en todo momento. 

Cuando el aroma a excitación se hace más fuerte, el Alfa se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, observando fijamente a su compañero, quien se masturba cada vez más rápido, mantiene los labios entreabiertos, gimiendo incesantemente a través de ellos y los ojos cerrados. El moreno acaricia las piernas contrarias, apretando sus dedos para intentar controlarse porque la escena frente a él, es demasiado erótica y lo está provocando en exceso. Con un lloriqueo de placer que lleva el nombre de su pareja, Stiles llega al orgasmo, manchando su propio abdomen y eso es suficiente para que el hombro lobo se deje guiar por sus instintos, soltando un gruñido grave al mismo tiempo que se transforma e inicia un lascivo beso que es correspondido de la misma forma. 

Sin perder tiempo, el Alfa se acomoda entre las piernas abiertas del adolescente hiperactivo y en ese momento se da cuenta que no tiene lubricante o algo por el estilo pero eso no parece importarle al castaño, quien toma una de sus manos para comenzar a lamer sus dedos con una inexperiencia que le resulta irresistible al moreno. 

Al cabo de unos largos segundos, baja su mano hasta el trasero de su compañero y traza círculos alrededor de su entrada con un dedo antes de penetrarlo despacio, manteniéndose muy atento a la más mínima expresión de incomodidad en el rostro contrario, lo cual no ocurre hasta que son dos los dígitos que están dilatándolo. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el Alfa inclinándose a olfatear el cuello del menor con insistencia antes de repartir más mordiscos.   
-Siiii… Mmm, se siente raro, Derek- responde entre jadeos necesitados y su cuerpo se estremece al mismo tiempo que suelta un gritito de placer cuando golpean un punto mágico en su interior- Dereeekk… ¿Qué… qué fue eso?  
-¿Esto?- suelta fingiendo no entender a qué se refiere y vuelve a rozar la próstata del castaño, aplicando un poco más fuerza.   
-¡Dereeekk!- lo llama el chico con un grave gemido de placer.  
-Me encanta tu olor, Stiles, me encanta tu voz, me encanta lo sensible que es tu cuerpo y cómo reacciona con todo lo que hago, eres perfecto para mí, dilo, di que soy tu Alfa- ordena haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Eres… mi Alfa, Derek… Mi Alfa.

El moreno puede sentir como su parte animal casi ronronea de gusto al escuchar aquellas palabras y apresura el movimiento de sus dedos, agregando un tercero mientras baja a mordisquear los pezones contrarios, dejándolos duros antes de subir a los hombros. En cuanto siente algo de resistencia en ese estrecho interior, lleva la mano libre hasta la dura erección de su compañero para comenzar a masturbarlo y aquel embriagante aroma está por descontrolar a su lobo, quien se retuerce con desesperación por poseer a su compañero. 

Cuando considera que ya está suficientemente dilatado, quita sus dedos con cuidado y antes de que pueda hacer algo más, lo tumban sobre la cama con un inesperado movimiento y un gruñido escapa de sus labios al sentir aquella traviesa lengua, deslizando de forma ascendente por su hombría, lamiéndolo a toda su longitud para luego tragarlo hasta la mitad, iniciando un ritmo de mete-saca que a pesar de ser inexperto, está colocando a prueba su resistencia. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, no puede seguir aplazando más lo que tanto desea, así que aparta al adolescente por el cabello, quien lo mira lamiéndose los labios con sensualidad y ese simple gesto, hace gruñir excitado al moreno y se apresura en voltear a su pareja, quien se afirma en sus brazos y palmas antes de inclinar la espalda, exponiéndose sumisamente a él. 

-Dereeekk, mi Alfa… Follame- pide entre jadeos. 

El mayor no necesita más palabras para darle a ese sexy chico lo que desea, tanto o más que él, así que se acomoda, alineando la punta de su erección en esa estrecha entrada y comienza a penetrarlo con lentitud, siendo consciente que es más grande que el promedio y sumado a que el menor es virgen, no quiere lastimarlo, ni siquiera por accidente. 

Una vez que consigue estar dentro por completo, le da un tiempo a su pareja para que se acostumbre a la nueva intromisión mientras reparte besitos por la pecosa espalda contraria y sus manos recorren esas bien formadas piernas. Cuando recibe la aprobación para continuar, inicia con un ritmo lento, prestando mucha atención a todo lo que percibe de su pareja y en cuanto profundiza las embestidas, consigue rozar la próstata contraria, obteniendo un gemido más grave de placer que lo incentiva a moverse más rápido. 

Durante varios segundos, mantiene la vista fija en el rostro del menor, cuyas mejillas se han sonrojado, sus labios permanecen entreabiertos y tiene una marcada expresión de placer mientras aprieta las sabanas entre gemidos y suplicas por más que no tarda en cumplir. Apenas siente que el adolescente está por llegar al orgasmo, no duda en usar su mano para impedírselo antes de darle la vuelta, ya que sería un pecado no ver ese bonito rostro asediado por el placer y retoma las fuertes embestidas, golpeando implacable la próstata contraria. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, el menor suelta un grito excitado al mismo tiempo que se corre manchando la mano del lobo, quien lo maneja hábilmente para prolongarlo todo lo posible y gruñe al sentir el bulto que comienza a crecer en la base de su erección. Ahora no necesita ninguna confirmación extra para saber que son compañeros, el nudo es prueba más que suficiente. 

Derek se toma unos instantes para contemplar al humano, quien ha dejado caer los brazos sobre su cabeza y una expresión de completa satisfacción se ha instalado en su rostro mientras jadea agitado. Cuando el animal dentro de él vuelve a tomar el control, se deja llevar, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello contrario para aspirar profundo antes de marcar sus dientes y por segundos está tentado a reclamarlo pero se resiste a hacerlo, ya que eso es algo que tienen que platicar con más calma y decidirlo de mutuo acuerdo. 

Con cuidado, mueve al castaño para cambiar a una posición más cómoda, manteniéndolo sentado sobre su regazo y coloca las piernas en mariposa, retomando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que consigue que su nudo entre por completo en su pareja y con tres fuertes acometidas, llega al orgasmo en ese estrecho interior, llenándolo con su esencia al mismo tiempo que ruge con sus brillantes ojos rojos. 

Por largos segundos, todo lo que se escuchan son sus agitadas respiraciones y cuando logra reponerse un poco, reparte varios besos por el rostro contrario. 

-¿Estás bien, Stiles?- pregunta acariciando la sudada espalda de su compañero, quien se acurruca contra él sonriendo satisfecho.   
-Fantástico, Derek… Mmm, increíble, genial… no puedo creer que tengas un nudo- señala entre suaves jadeos y observa fijamente al hombre lobo- En el libro que me entregó Peter lo menciona y no lo creí, duele un poco pero me gusta, definitivamente tiene que pasar más seguido, jajajaja, igual que esto- canturrea lo último antes de bostezar sonoramente y se acomoda con cuidado para luego abrazar por el cuello al moreno- Tengo sueño, lobito.   
-Descansa, Stiles, estaremos unidos por un tiempo- afirma rodeando la cintura del adolescente con sus brazos y le da un cariñoso beso en un costado de la cabeza- Te amo, Stiles.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek. 

El moreno esboza una sonrisa al escuchar la acompasada respiración de su pareja, lo cual le indica que se ha quedado profundamente dormido. Es cierto que todavía es muy apresurado hacer oficial su unión pero sabe muy bien que estarán juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo, aún cuando tengan sus roces en el futuro. Ese chico le pertenece, es suyo, solo suyo y es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. 

**************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos y que estén muy bien! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí comienza una nueva historia.   
> Gracias por leer! :D  
> Saludos y que estén bien!


End file.
